Un sentimiento ¿fingido?
by Chely
Summary: Confuciones, situaciones inesperadas y palabras dolorosas que daran un giro importante a la historia Cap.6: Persuadiendo al corazón
1. ¿Prometida?

**Un sentimiento…¿fingido?**

Hola! n.n

Aquí aparezco con un nuevo fic de Danny Phantom:3 ji,ji sip, y por supuesto con mi pareja favorita Danny y Sam! n.n. Este fic ya lo había empezado a publicado antes en un foro muy querido para mi y no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar a fanfiction pero finalmente aquí esta y espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado n///n. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios de mi otra historia "Espíritus afines" desgraciadamente aun no he podido terminar el capitulo especial por que este fic y otro mas entre un montonal de cosas no me lo han permitido pero espero terminarlo muy pronto ;.;

Por cierto tengo un dibujo de esta historia pero aun sigo sin descubrir como se los puedo mostrar T.T pero algún día encontrare la solución, sip!

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y gracias de antemano por su apoyo! n.n

Disclamer: "Danny Phantom" no me pertenece. Es obra de Butch Hartman, yo solo utilizo a los personajes y creo situaciones (preferentemente románticas! D)

Resumen de la historia:

Danny Fentom, un éxito empresario y dueño del más prestigiado negocio de caza fantasmas se ve en problemas cuando sus padres le exigen matrimonio y un heredero. El no quiere comprometerse ni aceptar a su prometida Paulina así que en un intento desesperado termina proponiéndole un trato a su compañera de trabajo Sam Manson: Ambos fingirán estar comprometidos y sumamente enamorados durante dos semanas, mismas en las que ella se mudara a su departamento y el tendrá la oportunidad de hacerle creer a sus padres que encontró el amor y mantenerlos tranquilos. Todo parece ir bien hasta que ambos descubren que aquel sentimiento que ahora los une no parece ser tan "fingido" después de todo...

**Cáp. 1 "¿Prometida?"**

Habían transcurrido 30 minutos desde el comienzo de la llamada, la comunicación se había hecho eterna para el joven de ojos azules desde que había recibido la noticia de que su hermana deseaba hablar con el después de casi 4 meses de no verla aparecerse en la empresa…por supuesto todo era demasiado ajetreado en esos días. ¿Quien iba a pensar que el negocio de cazafantasmas iba a resultar tan fructífero y que en solo 2 años se convertiría en el mayor centro de poderío económico en toda la ciudad?…pero sin duda Danny Fentom el presidente de tal empresa contaba con un secreto que le aseguraba el triunfo y lo aventajaba sobre cualquiera y era….su mitad fantasma…por supuesto su identidad secreta mas conocida como "Danny Phantom" hacia que el negocio fuera el mejor y solo bastaba con dejar la propaganda necesaria en la escena y listo…todo el poder y el dinero caerían del cielo…y así había sido…no podía desear mas, su vida era tranquila y no parecía tener ningún problema…bueno…al menos así era hace 30 minutos antes de que sonara el teléfono…

_-¿Hermano cuanto tiempo mas quieres esperar?…la empresa no podría ir mejor, no tienes a nuestros padres cerca y no te hacen falta ofertas, tu sabes que_-

-_si ya se el resto Jazz…digamos que solo lo eh escuchado 545 veces_…- interrumpió con sarcasmo el apuesto joven mientras sostenía el teléfono en su hombro y acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio, la voz femenina que se escuchaba del otro lado del auricular sonó molesta al escuchar la ironía de su hermano y tras una pausa de unos segundos volvió a hablar esperando atraer la atención del chico…

-escucha _Danny, tienes que casarte y dar un heredero a papa y mama cuanto antes, sabes que el negocio de la familia debe tener bases sólidas y ya conoces a papa…si puedes conseguir a una chica a la que le gusten los fantasmas y que le de un nieto varón estarás librado del problema y lo harás feliz por el resto de la eternidad_- su voz sonaba tranquila, pero la joven de ojos verdes sabia que sus palabras podían ser fácilmente ignoradas por su hermano eh inclusive se preguntaba si aun sostenía el teléfono o si no había ido al baño mientras ella hablaba…

_-¡es solo que no entiendo por que esta obsesión de nuestros padres en que contraiga matrimonio! aun no estoy listo para casarme Jazz y tu lo sabes_- el reproche de su hermano por lo menos le dio la señal de que aun seguía al tanto de la conversación…una conversación que muy pronto daría un cambio brusco…

-_si te refieres a que se que no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para sostener una familia…mmm…en eso estamos de acuerdo_- el tono sarcástico en sus ultimas palabras le hizo pensar a Danny que con su anterior comentario había sacado una sonrisa picara en el rostro de su hermana…aunque no estuviera viéndola en ese momento podía imaginársela

-_muy graciosa_- comento con visible molestia mientras se levantaba aun con el aparato inalámbrico y buscaba en un mueble cercano un sobre negro con algunos papeles

_-¿por que eres tan difícil? antes en la secundaria tenias muchos problemas para hablar con las chicas, pero ahora que eres el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad le huyes al compromiso y las mujeres te llueven del cielo, ¡¿que es lo que pasa contigo?!-_ la voz molesta de jazz dejó unos segundos pensando al chico de ojos azules…era verdad…cuando recordaba aquellos días de estudiante algunos recuerdos desagradables volvían a su mente…pero definitivamente ahora podía decir que lo tenia todo…bueno…casi todo, pues aunque tenia dinero, fama y todo lo demás, aun sentía que le hacia falta una cosa…y quizás lo mas importante de todo…

-_no me digas que… ¿te pasaste al otro lado?-_ pregunto la chica mientras Danny se quedaba inmóvil al escuchar semejante pregunta

_-¡¿que?! ¡Jazz no digas tonterías!-_ sentándose bruscamente en el fino asiento de su escritorio hojeo los papeles mientras escuchaba irritado la risa de su hermana, a pesar de ya ser una mujer con una familia aun no podía quitársele esa forma de ser que tanto molestaba al chico…sin embargo si tan solo ella hubiera tenido un hijo varón sus padres no centrarían toda su atención y presión en el…el inconveniente era que hasta ahora Jazz había dado a luz a dos preciosas niñas…definitivamente la responsabilidad parecía recaer en el…

-_ya, era una broma…pero hablando en serio… ¿te he dicho que nuestros padres regresaran a Amity park en dos días y se quedaran durante dos semanas?-_ pregunto alejando el comunicador de su oreja temiendo la reacción del chico

_-¡¡¿¿en dos días??!!! ¡¡¿pero por que no me lo dijiste antes Jazz!!??-_ Danny quien acababa de tomar una taza de café caliente se había quemado en la mano producto de la impresión y derramado un poco sobre el papeleo en la mesa, sin embargo eso era lo menos importante pues aun no conocía las peores noticias…

-_de_ _acuerdo lo siento, pero espero que estés sentado para escuchar lo que sigue_…- la joven tomo aire y entonces continuo ante la expectativa de su hermano que ahora había dejado los papeles en el escritorio y tenia toda su atención al teléfono

-_por supuesto irán a ver como va el negocio y todo eso, pero…la principal razón de su visita es porque quieren presentarte a_…- hizo una ligera pausa incrementando la tensión-…_tu…prometida_…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono tan bajo de voz que solo Danny pudo haber escuchado…y al hacerlo la impresión lo llevo a irse hacia atrás cayendo de su silla y siendo escuchado por todo el piso del edificio

_-¡¿una prometida?!...no me digas que es_…-se levanto y observando con nerviosismo el aparato esperó la respuesta de su hermana que no tardo mucho en llegar…

-_así es…Paulina_…-

_-¡¡pero nuestro noviazgo ya había terminado!!, ¡acabo hace un a;o!, ¡¿como es que ahora es mi prometida?!-_ el asombro de Danny era demasiado, sin embargo ahora parecía estar mas ocupado limpiando papeles de café que en coordinar sus movimientos y palabras…rogaba por algo de ayuda o empezaría a volverse loco…justo en ese momento se escucho un toque en la puerta y una figura entro asombrándose ligeramente ante el desastre y manteniendo esa pose inquebrantable que la caracterizaba…

-_no quisiera interrumpir Danny…pero aquí tienes los informes y costos sobre el nuevo material que nos acaba de llegar, los receptores, el plasma y los contenedores IITK-2006 que pediste_ - la voz tranquila y presencia inconfundible de su compañera de negocios Sam Manson había llegado para tranquilizar un poco todo el asunto y estaba arreglando los papeles mientras Danny la observaba como ya antes lo había hecho, después de todo eran compañeros y aunque en realidad cruzaban muy pocas palabras ella no parecía una mala persona, solo algo oscura…a juzgar por su posición reservada y su vestimenta en la que predominaba el color negro…

Aun seguía escuchando las palabras de Jazz pero…no podía aceptar una prometida como Paulina, alguien tan rica pero a la vez controladora, insensible, superficial y…bueno varias cosas mas…lo importante es que no la amaba…creía que lo había hecho pero solo pudo llegar a sentir cariño por ella…al principio…ya que después descubrió su verdadera personalidad y lo único que deseaba era saltar por la ventana cuando ella se presentaba…era el momento de tomar una decisión…de hacer algo para evitarlo…

-_¿si jazz?...bueno yo…no puedo aceptarla por que….ya tengo una en estos momentos_…-el chico disimuladamente volteo en dirección contraria a su compañera y seguía sosteniendo el teléfono tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible, por supuesto su hermana no estaba en la misma posición…

_-¡¡¿una prometida?!! ¿ya la tienes? ¡¿por que no me habías dicho?!, espera… ¿quien es ella?_...- la impaciencia de Jazz solo lograba poner mas tenso al joven quien se acomodo un poco la corbata y le dirigió una mirada exploratoria a Sam quien lo observo también con un poco de confusión…

-_es…una compañera de trabajo…Sam Manson… ¿la recuerdas? la conociste cuando visitaste la empresa hace 4 meses_…- el comentario de Danny capto toda la atención de la chica de ojos violeta quien abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre mientras sentía que debía irse del lugar, sin embargo con un gesto de su mano el chico le pidió que se quedara mientras seguía en contacto con el teléfono y daba la impresión de querer terminar cuanto antes la conversación…

-…_así que…dile a mis padres que no necesitan traer a Paulina…iba a ser una sorpresa pero…bueno estoy enamorado, comprometido y….si ellos vienen podrán comprobarlo así que, estaré esperándolos en dos días_- los nervios eran bien disimulados por el chico…sin embargo para Sam no era tan clara la situación y ahora que estaba ahí quizás tendría que hacer algunas preguntas para aclarar por que su nombre había aparecido en aquella conversación…

-_espera Danny, recuerda que esperan que tu prometida sea una chica de buena posición económica y tam_- pero no pudo terminar, con un rápido "nos vemos" Danny había colgado el teléfono y respirando profundamente veía de reojo a su compañera de negra cabellera cruzar los brazos y observarlo en busca de respuestas…

-_todo esto tiene una explicación Sam_…- el chico la observo cuidadosamente mientras la joven vestida con un falda negra y una blusa de manga larga color morada se acercaba mas al escritorio y se sentaba en la silla de invitados…eso le indico a Danny que estaba lista para escuchar aquella explicación…

-_escucha…tu_…-tomo aire lo mas profundo que pudo y se acerco al escritorio observando fijamente a los ojos de su compañera…

_-¿podrías fingir ser mi prometida durante dos semanas?- _pregunto seriamente seguido del silencio por unos segundos…

-…¿que?...- fue lo único que con trabajo logro pronunciar Sam ante su asombro…

Continuara -

Prox. Cáp. "Solo dos semanas…"


	2. ¿Solo dos semanas?

**Un sentimiento…¿fingido?**

Muchisimas gracias blackmoonfairy, ganzter017, MaOkO (gracias por tus palabras también obre mi otro fic!! ;; ) y andrea! n.n, y también a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia que sobre todo esta hecha con mucho cariño n///n

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y cuídense mucho!! nn

Disclamer: "Danny Phantom" no me pertenece. Es obra de Butch Hartman, yo solo utilizo a los personajes y creo situaciones (preferentemente románticas! n//n )

**Cáp. 2 "¿Solo dos semanas…?"**

-_dame un segundo, déjame ver si entendí esto_- Sam había dejado nuevamente aquella taza negra sobre el fino escritorio de su compañero para hacer la misma pregunta por 7ma. vez, sin embargo Danny la entendía, después de todo no era nada fácil de asimilar la proposición que le acababa de hacer…

-_¿quieres que finja ser tu prometida?_... _¿durante 2 semanas?-_ pregunto nuevamente mientras observaba como el joven se acomodaba la corbata un poco incomodo, siempre lo hacia, era como una costumbre para el…sin embargo se preguntaba si alguna vez lo había notado alguien mas o si ella era la única…no es que estuviera interesada claro…

-_Sam te lo pido como un favor muy especial_- pidió el chico mientras se levantaba del fino asiento y se acercaba a la joven con decisión- _solo serán dos semanas y te prometo que subiré tu sueldo_- dijo esto ultimo con una mirada que a Sam le pareció… ¿excitante?

-…- haciendo un brusco movimiento con su cabeza desecho aquellos pensamientos y creo mas espacio entre los dos alejándose del escritorio y acercándose a la ventana. Ella no estaba segura de aceptar…sin embargo entre la propuesta estaba la frase "mi departamento es grande, podrás dormir en una habitación mientras tus padres encuentran un lugar donde vivir" eso era demasiado tentador, la verdad es que su familia era muy excéntrica y no habían querido mudarse de su casa, liberarse de ellos por dos semanas era casi un sueño hecho realidad…solo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad no estaba precisamente dentro de sus planes.

-_no lo se Daniel_…- contesto con inseguridad

-_llámame Danny_- pidió el con una sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules que podían derretir hasta el iceberg mas grande del polo norte

-_Danny_…_me parece que no estas pensando bien las cosas, tu y yo solo somos compañeros y no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para-_

-_descuida, ellos llegaran en dos días así que aun hay tiempo para conocernos mejor_- el joven dijo esto ultimo mientras arreglaba unos papeles de la forma mas tranquilamente posible dejando a su compañera un poco sorprendida, aunque a estas alturas pocas cosas lograban ese efecto en ella…había algo en él que le hacia perder el equilibrio, aunque por supuesto no iba a decirlo…y si aceptaba el trato…se juraba a si misma no enamorarse de el ni ser una adición mas a la lista.

_-¿y bien? ¿que dices?-_ pregunto nuevamente mientras se colocaba enfrente de ella y le ofrecía su mano para cerrar el trato, Sam observo el gesto y dudo un poco…aunque ciertamente era demasiado tentador…aun tenia sus dudas.

-_entonces esto quiere decir que compartiremos casa, y fingiremos ser una pareja durante dos semanas pero no compartiremos cama, ni nada de eso ¿cierto?-_ la chica quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, además siempre había sido promisoria y ahora no era momento para cambiar.

_-¡claro! será una relación mas de amigos pero con un secreto especial-_ aseguró con otra sonrisa

_-lo que me recuerda que será un secreto para todos, inclusive los de la oficina verdad?-_ al decir esto Sam se alejo un poco y puso en su mirada unos ojos de interrogación intensos que Danny no pudo rechazar, después de todo el también estaba de acuerdo, pero aquella mirada violeta tenia algo tan penetrante…no estaba seguro si quería averiguarlo pero de algún modo tampoco estaba seguro si tenia opción de decidir por si mismo.

_-De acuerdo, ¿aceptas el trato?-_ pregunto acercando aun mas su mano y estrechándola finalmente con la de Sam

_-muy bien, acepto_…-dijo finalmente la joven mientras sentía como el calor de la mano de su compañero invadía poco a poco la suya y se mezclaban creando una sensación muy placentera

_-¿crees que deba hacerte firmar algún papel?-_ pregunto el chico con picardía mientras seguía sujetando la mano de su compañera lo mas normalmente posible

_-¿no confías en mi palabra?-_ reprocho ella mientras tomando esto como excusa soltaba rápidamente la mano de Danny y cruzaba sus brazos fingiendo molestia

_-era una broma_- sonrió mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su escritorio- _veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo el mismo temperamento de la secundaria-_ dijo al tiempo que buscaba algo en un cajón de su escritorio, ella volteo sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras ¿acaso él lo recordaba?

-_si eh cambiado_…_aunque no de igual forma que tu_- comento ella mientras levantaba una ceja y ponía aquella sonrisa en sus labios, un comentario se acercaba, Danny podía apostar por ello- ¿_quien diría que Danny Fentom terminaría convirtiéndose en el soltero mas codiciado?-_ pregunto ella con comicidad mientras el la observaba curioso y un poco incomodo

-_es verdad, eh cambiado bastante, pero al menos mi peinado es el mismo_- contesto defensivamente mientras Sam de manera instintiva observaba sus hombros buscando un defecto, ¿en realidad tomaba tan enserio lo que él decía?

_-vamos, no creías que tendría el cabello corto para siempre ¿o si?-_ pregunto mientras tomaba un delgado mechón de su cabello largo.

-_no lo se, te veías bien así, es decir_…_aun te ves bien pero, el cabello corto te sentaba bien y_…_espera ¿por que estamos hablando de esto?_ - el problema para Danny no había sido el comentario si no su reacción, al terminar la pregunta había sentido como sus nervios tambaleaban un poco, acaso… ¿había sido Sam? no tenia sentido, además ella actuaba normal, al parecer su comentario no la había afectado ¿por que preocuparse así entonces?

Por su parte Sam trataba de actuar indiferente, la verdad es que su comentario si la había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo no dejaría que su compañero y futuro "prometido de mentiras" estuviera al tanto de sus emociones.

-_¿Alguna pregunta?-_ Danny se acerco un poco a Sam y ella pudo aspirar su colonia tan intensamente que por un momento se sintió sin respiración, aunque no precisamente por la esencia si no por la cercanía del chico

_-creo que no, pero no olvides que prometiste aumentarme el sueldo ¿de acuerdo?-_ pregunto la chica volteando hacia el y observando sus profundos ojos azules, aquellos ojos que seguían siendo como aquellos jóvenes ojos que ella tanto recordaba…

Sin darse cuenta ambos quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, ¿Cómo habían acortado el espacio entre ellos? no lo sabían, sin embargo no podían separarse pues cada uno se encontraba sumergido en la inmensidad de los ojos del otro…totalmente perdidos.

Sam, sin embargo se vio obligada a recobrar la cordura y muy a su pesar regresar a la fría realidad, podía sentir como la mirada penetrante de Danny seguía asechándola mientras removía un mechón de cabello negro de su frente y respiraba un poco de aire desviando su mirada.

_-el trato esta hecho, por ahora debo irme a empacar así que nos vemos después-_ la chica apuradamente corto la conversación y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, sin embargo antes de que pudiera completar dos pasos lejos del chico este la detuvo suavemente por el brazo y con un decidido "espera" le había pedido que se quedara…

_-aun queda_…_una ultima cosa_…-susurro al tiempo que se acercaba mas a Sam y ella solo veía como la luz poco a poco se hacia mas tenue siendo remplazada por la sombra de su compañero ahora frente a ella de nuevo

_-¿si?_…-pregunto un poco desconfiada y nerviosa por el contacto tan repentino y el tono de voz usado por el chico

_-mis padres, bueno,_ _ellos_…_querrán que como prometidos seamos cariñosos y_…_querrán ver demostraciones_…_en publico_…- Danny tardo tanto en decir esta frase que Sam pensó en quedarse en la oficina toda la tarde, era increíble que un chico como el tuviera tanto problema en decir algo así…aunque no era algo tan común aun así el debería de estar acostumbrado...

-_te refieres a_…-Sam sintió como un calor extraño invadía su cuerpo empezando por la zona donde Danny tocaba en esos momentos, extendiéndose por todo su ser hasta llegar al pecho en donde era casi insoportable, acaso Danny hablaba de… ¿tomarse las manos? ¿abrazos? un… ¿beso?

-_si_…-respondió desviando la mirada y esforzándose un poco por mantener su postura- _¡pero descuida! solo será un beso en los labios de mentiras_- se apresuro a decir incluso antes de que la chica pudiera hablar

-…_así que_…_creo que deberíamos practicar para_…_estar preparados_…- hablo con un hilo de voz mientras ocultaba su mirada y sentía un intenso calor en sus mejillas

-_eso_…_no estaba en el contrato_…-Sam nunca se había esforzado por ser graciosa, sin embargo en esta ocasión no supo que comentario poner a la defensiva pues aunque no había pensado en eso Danny tenia razón…los prometidos, bueno, se supone que son cariñosos por que…se aman y por consecuencia no temen demostrar su cariño en publico…sin embargo ¿por que en cuanto él lo dijo un choque eléctrico corrió por sus venas?

Mientras todo esto ocurría ninguno de los dos había notado que el otro estaba ligeramente sonrojado pues aunque a pesar de que estaban unidos por la mano de Danny que sostenía firmemente el brazo de Sam, aun así sus rostros estaban fijos en otra parte, eso hasta que Sam sintió como era jalada por el brazo y caía firmemente sobre el pecho de Danny sin poder evitarlo, todo a partir de entonces sucedió demasiado rápido, Danny la tomo suavemente de la cintura y ella levanto su rostro, el chico con su mano acaricio su mejilla y acerco sus labios a los de ella mientras recibía la invitación en los ojos cerrados de Sam…

-_recuerda, solo es_…_un beso en los labios_…- susurro cada vez mas suave- _de mentira…_- termino finalmente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y quedaba a solo milímetros de los labios de Sam…

-¡_Danny! tienes una llama_…_da_…- justo en ese momento entro a la oficina la secretaria de Danny; Valeri quien se había sorprendido bastante al ver a la pareja pero en cuanto ellos se separaron bruscamente la joven solo entro y entrego unos papeles al sonrojado chico y se retiro, no sin antes observar fijamente a Sam quien le devolvió el gesto indiferentemente

-_creo que no le agrado a tu secretaria_- comento fríamente mientras observaba la puerta frunciendo el seño- _la verdad a mi tampoco me agrada_…- agrego finalmente cruzando los brazos y olvidándose por completo de lo que segundos antes estuvo apunto de ocurrir…

-_bueno yo_…_creo que tengo que trabajar así que nos vemos mañana para trasladar tus cosas a mi departamento_- Danny hablo sin mirar aun a la chica quien solo contemplaba su espalda y veía como este colocaba los papeles en el archivero

-_muy bien, por cierto yo llegare sola así que ¿por que no me das las llaves de una vez?-_ pregunto de forma tranquila mientras ambos se acercaban al escritorio y Danny sacaba una pequeña llave de un sobre

-_me imagino que tienes muchas de estas para todas tus conquistas-_ comento la chica mientras le ofrecía una picara sonrisa y observaba como él solo bajaba curiosamente la mirada

_-esta bien, hasta mañana_- dijo dando fin a la conversación y salio de la oficina. Al cerrar la puerta se sintió muy extraña, la verdad es que tuvo todo un mar de emociones con la cercanía de su compañero y por un momento no supo si maldecir o agradecer a Valeri por su sorpresiva intromisión.

Al desprenderse finalmente de la perilla de la puerta volteo y observo los ojos de Valeri fijos en ella, indiferentes, penetrantes, como si al momento de verlos juntos a ella y a Danny su mente hubiera creado la historia mas extraña eh imposible. Sin embargo ¿Qué le importaba? Valeri no estaba interesada en su jefe ¿o si…?

El teléfono sonó sorpresivamente llamando la atención del chico de ojos azules y alejándolo de la confusión de pensamientos que tenia desde que la puerta de su oficina se había cerrado. Se acerco al aparato y al levantarlo tuvo que alejarlo de nuevo por la agitada voz que había gritado en esos momentos con visible desesperación.

_-¿jazz? que no habíamos habl_-

_-¡¡Danny!! ¡papa y mama han adelantado su viaje!, ¡¡deben de estar por llegar a la empresa en cualquier momento!!-_ interrumpió la joven con tan poco aire que parecía venir de un maratón

_-¡¡¿¿QUEEEE??!!-_ el chico se quedo sin palabras…

_-bueno es que escucharon nuestra conversación y…no pude detenerlos_- hablo defensivamente mientras respiraba un poco y trataba de explicarle a su hermano la situación

_-¡¡¿¿pero que tanto saben??!!-_ pregunto el chico sin la mínima cortesía, algo que no sorprendió a su hermana dadas las circunstancias

_-bueno_…_.todo_…- contesto ella esperando un grito de reproche por parte del joven Fentom, pero lo que obtuvo fue un largo suspiro

_-esto no podría ser peor_…_seguramente se encontraran con Sam en la puerta y_- pero fue nuevamente interrumpido

-_esas no son las malas noticias hermano_…-dijo con una voz aguda y sarcástica preparándose a si misma para lo que estaba por venir

_-¿que puede ser peor?-_ pregunto resignado mientras observaba por la ventana esperando verlos antes que Sam, aun había algunas cosas que ella tenia que saber sobre sus padres…

Jazz guardo silencio unos segundos…

-…_paulina va con ellos_…- concluyo finalmente tan bajo que solo Danny pudo haberlo escuchado

-…_creo_…_que estas serán las dos peores semanas de mi vida_…-susurro finalmente para salir corriendo y dejar descolgado el teléfono sobre el escritorio

-……..-

_-¿Danny?... ¿estas ahí?...¡¡Danny!!- _

Continuara…

Prox. Cap: "Cambios radicales"


	3. Cambios radicales

**Un sentimiento…¿fingido?**

Hola de nuevo!! n.n Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones!!! D Karolina-Phantom blackmoonfairy, carlita SVT y SamxDanny-ely (abrazo de oso pachonsote para todas!) wi! Personas del forito! o ji,ji bueno ustedes ya conocían el fic pero muchas gracias sam-ely y karolina por sus reviews también aqui!! nn En verdad significa mucho su apoyo para mi y su paciencia ;.; descuiden, en la próxima semana me pondré al corriente con este fic y prometo un capitulo nuevo en el foro y aquí también! n//n

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia:3

Disclamer: "Danny Phantom" no me pertenece. Es obra de Butch Hartman, yo solo utilizo a los personajes y creo situaciones (preferentemente románticas! D)

**Cáp. 3 "Cambios radicales"**

_-¿te vas temprano hoy Sam?-_ la joven recepcionista acababa de levantar un paquete cuando observaba en dirección a la puerta de salida a su compañera Sam quien escondía en ese momento unas llaves con las que había estado jugando momentos antes…

_-si, necesito arreglar unas cosas en mi departamento_- contesto algo nerviosa pero sin hacerlo notar esperando que la chica no hiciera alguna otra pregunta al respecto

-_ya veo, oye, ¿ya te enteraste de la gran fiesta que organizara dentro de dos semanas el magnate Vlad Plasmius? ¡dicen que estará fenomenal y toda la gente importante esta invitada!!-_ la joven hablaba con emoción mientras una, no muy interesada, Sam observaba tentativamente la puerta de salida, por alguna razón no le interesaban esas fiestas y al menos que hubiera alguna razón muy poderosa o de trabajo no tenia el mas mínimo deseo de asistir…

_-por supuesto_…- la chica continuo- _el joven Fentom estará ahí, quizás con una pareja_- este comentario atrajo la atención de Sam quien la observo de reojo

La joven de cabello café suspiro mientras se sentaba en la fina silla de su escritorio

-_me pregunto que es lo que el esta buscando, muchas chicas han tratado de conquistarlo pero_…_el simplemente parece una estrella inalcanzable_…- comento al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre sus manos y cerraba los ojos con decepción

_-"¿una estrella inalcanzable? ¿que clase de frase cursi es esa?"-_ el pensamiento de la chica de negro fue detenido abruptamente cuando una limusina se estaciono justo en la entrada y el personal del recibidor habría la puerta, permitiéndole la elegante salida a una bella joven que levantaba la vista con una sonrisa desafíante observando el edificio.

La gran fachada con ventanales de cristal permitía a la recién llegada observar el interior del inmueble sin problemas, por supuesto su mirada se concentro en cierta chica vestida de negro y morado quien al sentirse observada intercambio unas cuantas miradas de indiferencia con ella…

_-al fin llegamos Maddie! nuestro hijo estará muy contento de vernos_- Jack Fentom hacia su entrada en ese momento al salir de la limosina acompañado de su esposa Maddie Fentom quien estaba encantada del lugar, hacia muchos meses que no regresaban así que no deseaba perderse de ningún detalle

_-lo se cariño! además hemos venido por una buena razón, esperemos que esta vez nos vayamos con una muy buena noticia_- la mujer se despidió alegremente del chofer de la limosina y reuniéndose con Jack y la joven que los acompañaba entraron al edificio

_-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡son los máximos dueños de la empresa, los padres del joven Fentom!!-_ la joven encargada de la recepción se arreglo un poco el cabello y sonrió con naturalidad un poco fingida pues sentía bastantes nervios, no llevaba mucho de ser contratada pero quería causar buena impresión ante personas tan distinguidas he importantes…

Sam por supuesto reacciono y recordó su plática con Danny así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir un pánico extremo mientras veía como era demasiado tarde para saltar por la ventana o hacia el elevador, ¿que iba a hacer ahora? ¡¡Se suponía que ellos llegarían dentro de unos días!! ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo en la puerta de la empresa?!

-_matare a Danny por esto_…-susurro lo mas bajo que pudo mientras dirigía una mirada perspicaz a "Cristine" la chica a su lado quien emocionada esperaba que finalmente llegaran a donde estaban ellas. Esto si que era un problema, si decía en ese momento que era la prometida de Danny seguramente Cristine se lo contaría a toda la empresa y las empresas vecinas, rumor que en unas horas seria el mas famoso en Amity park.

Definitivamente tenia que hacer algo…¡¿pero que?!

-_buenas tardes señorita_- saludo Maddie con una alegre sonrisa

-_muy buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a "Fentom Works Inc." Se__ñ__ores Fentom_ _y_ _señorita_…- la joven hizo una pausa al desconocer el nombre y observo a la chica de cabello negro y blusa rosa quien seguía revisando el lugar, finalmente enfoco sus ojos en la chica de ojos cafés, levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos…

-_Paulina…y próximamente "Paulina Fentom"-_ contesto sorprendiendo a Cristine y por supuesto a Sam quien frunció el seño molesta.

-_vamos Paulina, sabes que aun no es oficial, además hemos venido por que escuchamos que Danny tiene una prometida y queremos asegurarnos_- Maddie dijo esto con una extraña sonrisa mientras borraba la expresión en el rostro de Sam remplazándola por una de "!Oh no..!"

_-¿prometida?-_ respondió la confundida recepcionista mientras volteaba hacia Sam con una cara de " ¿tu sabias algo?" y la joven de cabello negro solo deseaba que la tierra la tragara…

-_Bueno pero ahora lo que necesitamos es ver a nuestro hijo, ¿puede decirle que iremos a su oficina?-_ pregunto Jack mientras veía curiosamente los nuevos cambios del lugar, definitivamente su hijo había hecho progresos con la empresa, solo hacia falta algo para todo fuera perfecto…

-_claro señor_- contesto Cristine tomando el teléfono y presionando el numero directo a la oficina de Danny Sam mientras tanto empezaba a respirar tranquilamente pues nadie parecía haber notado su existencia y quizás podría salir libre de todo ese asunto…

-_espera cariño, no seas maleducado, aun no nos han presentado a esta muchacha_- sin embargo las esperanzas de Sam se esfumaron cuando la madre de Danny noto su presencia y ahora la observaba curiosamente esperando que se presentara

_-es verdad_- contesto el regresando su atención- _tu rostro me parece familiar_… _¿trabajas aquí?_- pregunto Jack al tiempo que Paulina se hacia la desentendida y seguía observando el lugar como si viera gran futuro en el…después de todo si iba a ser la próxima "señora Fentom" tenia que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y…adecuarlo un poco mas a su personalidad…

-¿yo?...bueno mi nombre es Sam Manson y…trabajo en el área de Finanzas y Administración…- Sam observaba constantemente la puerta, cuanto deseaba en ese momento que un desastre natural o nuclear sucediera para que pudiera cruzar esa barrera de cristal que la separaba de la libertad y ahora la encerraba en ese mar de frustración en el que se encontraba…solo esperaba que no preguntaran nada que pudiera comprometerla…

_-dime sam_…_¿trabajas cerca de Danny cierto?-_ pregunto Maddie con una sonrisa-_ ¿no sabes nada acerca de su prometida o algo así?-_ pregunto finalmente atrayendo la atención de Paulina quien busco la mirada de Sam

_-¿yo? ¡no!, es decir_…_el joven Fentom no habla mucho de su vida personal_…- comento al borde de la histeria, ¿por que se enfocaban en hacerle preguntas así?, definitivamente esto no podía ser peor o bueno tal vez si…

Todo este tiempo Sam había escondido las llaves detrás de su cuerpo, por supuesto por que el singular llavero tenia una inscripción y sello característico de la familia Fentom, si alguien descubriera que ella traía aquellas llaves estaría perdida pues solo Danny puede tenerlas y al no tacharla como ladrona la tacharían con algo peor dadas las circunstancias…automáticamente todos deducirían que ella es la prometida de Danny!

-_fue un placer conocerlos, pero tengo que retirarme, y por cierto bienvenidos de nuevo a Amity park!-_ Sam respiro tranquila cuando sintió que podría librarse de aquella presión, pero justo cuando avanzaba hacia la puerta las llaves se resbalaron de sus manos cayendo al suelo ante la mirada de todos…

_-ese llavero_… _¿no es el llavero de la familia Jack?- _pregunto Maddie mientras Paulina recogía las llaves (que habían caído justo a sus pies) y observaba el llavero sorprendida

_-yo_…_yo puedo explicarlo_…-¡pero la verdad es que no podía! ya nada era capaz de salvarla, finalmente seria descubierta…

_-¡¡Hijo!!-_ el sonido de alegría de Jack distrajo a todos cuando observo a Danny quien salía apurado del elevador, la primera impresión del chico fue de sorpresa absoluta, pero cuando observo a Cristine una mirada indescriptible invadió sus ojos, al parecer no había podido llegar a tiempo y ahora se preguntaba si todo el plan se había ido a la basura o si quizás un milagro los había salvado y sus padres no estaban enterados aun…

_-¡papa! ¡mama! que_…_inesperada sorpresa_…- al llegar Danny observo como Sam casi sudaba de la desesperación y con una mirada de ella hacia paulina pudo notar como sus llaves estaban en posesión de la chica de blusa rosa quien ahora colocaba una mirada sexy al sentirse observada por el chico

_-¡Danny has hecho un trabajo espectacular con la empresa! nos sentimos muy orgullosos!!-_ Maddie abrazo fuertemente al chico de ojos azules y su padre estrecho firmemente su mano con la de el, hasta ahora la situación parecía ir bien, todos habían olvidado el asunto de las llaves y si seguían como hasta ahora podrían salir vivos de todo el asunto…

_-quiero que nos cuentes todo hijo, hemos venido finalmente para saber si nos iremos con la noticia de un nieto, queremos conocer a esa supuesta prometida de la que hablo tu hermana Jazz y no nos iremos sin descubrirlo_- hablo picaramente el padre de Danny mientras Sam sentía como se atragantaba con su propia saliva al escucharlo, era oficial, Danny tendría que darle un MUY buen aumento por esto…

_-ah si_…_respecto a eso_…-Danny se sentía con la responsabilidad de hablar, después de todo el era el causante y culpable por haber metido a Sam en todo este asunto sin pedir antes su consentimiento…no, pensándolo bien ¡era culpa de jazz! tendría que vengarse después de ella por no haber cuidado sus palabras…

_- ¿y bien?_... _¿quien es la afortunada?-_ pregunto sutilmente su madre mientras se acercaba al chico y este trataba de no delatar a Sam con una mirada traicionera, al menos no en esas circunstancias…no podían hablar hasta que estuvieran sin testigos…

Cristine mientras tanto fingía estar acomodando unos papeles, sin embargo estaba mas atenta de toda la conversación pues en verdad quería saber si el rumor era cierto, después de todo casi todas las chicas de Amity park esperaban una oportunidad con el joven Fentom así que podría obtener buena información…

_-¡ha! casi lo olvido, ¿no recuerdan a Sam?_- pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a la sorprendida joven y todos volteaban en dirección a ellos

_-¿Recordarla?_…- pregunto Maddie mientras la observaba mas de cerca- _bueno su nombre me es familiar y_…_algo en ella también pero…-_

_-¡pero claro!-_ grito Jack sorprendiendo a todos- _¿eras compañera de Danny en la secundaria no es así?_- pregunto mientras asombraba a la joven, quien pensaba que no la recordaban por su anterior actitud pero…de algún modo esta remembranza de recuerdos no estaba segura si seria beneficiosa para ella…

-_disculpe señor Fentom, pero me parece que Danny aun no ha contestado a la pregunta y_…_bueno me imagino que todos aquí estamos impacientes por saber si existe tal prometida_…- la voz femenina de Paulina interrumpió desviando el tema nuevamente hacia la dirección peligrosa para Danny y Sam, esta ultima observo con molestia como la joven de ojos verde-azul se acercaba a un nervioso Danny y le decía entre susurros…

-después de todo…estoy aquí para recuperarte, no lo olvides…-las palabras de Paulina solo hicieron que el chico retrocediera un poco y observara nervioso a sus padres, tenia que responder al cuestionamiento no había otra salida…era ahora o nunca…

-_esta bien_…_en realidad_…-dudo un poco y finalmente siguió

- _si tengo una prometida_…- confeso sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, pero mas a Sam quien volvió a observar la puerta con suma desesperación, ¿Danny no iba a revelar que ella era su prometida enfrente de Cristine verdad?...no lo haría… ¿o si?

_-¡¿y quien es?!-_ pregunto su madre emocionada mientras la joven recepcionista acercaba mas su oído a la conversación

_-ella_…_es_…-suspiro resignado-…_Sa_- pero justo antes de que pudiera terminar el nombre de Sam el teléfono de la recepción sonó para frustración de todos, excepto de Sam y Danny quienes respiraron alegrados por un momento

-_disculpen, este teléfono suena muy alto en ocasiones, esperen un momento_- pidió Cristine mientras ponía el altavoz

_-" ¿Cristine tienes el numero directo de la oficina de Ember?, necesito pasarle un recado urgente"-_ la voz se escuchaba preocupada y en cuando menciono la palabra "oficina" los padres de Danny cayeron en la cuenta de que tenían mucho que platicar y seria mejor hacerlo en la oficina de Danny, así que se retiraron dejando a una Cristine molesta por la interrupción y decepcionada…sin embargo era algo importante así que confiaba en que no tardaría mucho en salir a la luz…

Ya en la oficina del chico, todos se sentaron cómodamente mientras Sam servia un poco de café, a pesar de no ser su función y aunque no le gustaba cambiar su actitud para agradar a alguien, algo le decía que tenia que ser amable con sus futuros "suegros de mentiras"

-_esperamos que nos digas quien es tu prometida cariño, no nos dejes con la duda mucho tiempo, sabes que tu padre es muy desesperado_- dijo con una tranquila sonrisa ante la mirada de reproche de Jack

_-lo siento mama, pero_- respiro y se coloco a un lado de Sam dándole la señal de que estuviera preparada- _ustedes ya conocen a mi prometida…-_dijo finalmente guiñando un ojo a la chica quien tomo fuertemente su taza de café esperando que no se derramara el contenido en el proceso…se encontraba muy nerviosa, y realmente no estaba segura del por que…

_-¿en serio? ¿hablas de paulina?-_ pregunto su madre contenta mientras la chica se levantaba feliz del fino sofá y amenazaba con correr sobre Danny y abrazarlo, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Sam se interpuso entre ella y el chico bruscamente

-_no, el se refiere mi_…- contesto mientras observaba indiferente a Paulina quien se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras

_-¿Qué?_…- preguntaron un poco confundidos los padres de Danny mientras se miraban unos a otros sin comprender

El chico Fentom quien estaba detrás de Sam solo pudo verla muy sorprendido, jamás se imagino que ella lo diría por su cuenta y con tal determinación, en realidad lo había tomado desprevenido…

_-¿pero por que no nos dijeron antes?-_ pregunto el padre de Danny mientras observaba mas confundido a su hijo y el con una mirada tranquila simplemente respondía "es que no era el momento todavía"

_-pero hijo_…_recuerda que_…- la madre del chico intercambio una mirada de preocupación con su esposo y observo inquietante a Danny

_-ya lo se mama, en realidad_…_Sam es hija de unas personas muy ricas solo que_…-Danny leyendo la mente de su madre comenzó a improvisar una historia, no se lo había comentado a Sam pero sus padres le pedían que contrajera matrimonio con una chica rica, es decir que su familia tuviera poderío económico y prestigio, pero…después de todo esta historia solo era una pequeñamentira mas ¿que importaba?

_-¿A si?-_ preguntaron los padres al unísono mientras la sonrisa de Paulina se desvanecía

_-en realidad_…_si, mis padres son dueños de un negocio muy fructífero y_…_bueno si tenemos algo de dinero_- añadió Sam mientras la madre de Danny se puso seria tratando de recordar algo

_-esperen_… _¿Manson? ¡ha! ¡ya recuerdo por que tu nombre me era familiar! ¿Tu eres familiar de aquel inventor?_- pregunto la madre de Danny mientras Sam asentía sorprendiendo a Danny, ¡¿en verdad tenia dinero?! ¡¿por que no lo había dicho antes?!

_-y bien, pasando a otro asunto, ¿en donde van a vivir?-_ pregunto Jack mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la abrazaba por los hombros

_-bueno, Sam quiere estar muy cerca de mi para conocernos un poco mas, es tan cariñosa…_- Danny dijo esto en un tono pícaro mientras Sam ponía una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba apunto de pisarle el pie sutilmente cuando sintió que paulina la observaba

_-así que se mudara a mi departamento_- termino finalmente con una sonrisa, era una suerte que Sam estuviera de acuerdo en que compartieran casa, solo tenían que resistir dos semanas y todo habría terminado…

_-pero hijo_…_tu padre y yo teníamos pensado instalarnos en tu departamento estas dos semanas_- hablo Maddie haciendo que ambos "prometidos" pusieran una mirada indescriptible en su rostro

-_pero_…_estoy seguro de que estarán mas cómodos en otro lugar_…- la tranquilidad de Danny se había esfumado, todo estaría perdido si se mudaban con ellos…conociendo a sus padres esperarían que…

_-¡tonterías_!- dijo Jack con una sonrisa- _además, no los molestaremos, ustedes pueden dormir en una habitación mientras nosotros dormimos en otra_- respondió tranquilamente dejando en shock a ambos chicos y a Paulina quien no sabia que decir

-_pero Jack, eso es_…_muy liberal ¿no crees?-_ pregunto un poco insegura la madre de Danny devolviendo un soplo de aire a Danny y Sam…

_-¿de que hablas? hoy en día la juventud es así, descuida, ¿confías en tu hijo no?_ –volteo hacia el chico con una mirada muy picara- _además, estoy seguro de que no intentara nada mientras estemos ahí, ¿verdad Danny? Jajaja!!_- a estas alturas ninguno de los dos podía hablar, estaban demasiado sorprendidos y confundidos por el cambio radical que estaban dando sus planes en ese momento…

_-tienes razón, no se por que me preocupo tanto_- dijo alegre mientras con una sonrisa apoyaba la idea de su esposo

-_entonces no se diga mas, ¡¡a partir de hoy seremos sus huéspedes!!-_ hablo contento mientras observaba a la inmóvil pareja y la taza de café de Sam caía al suelo

_-"esto será un desastre…"-_ pensó el chico mientras veía el oscuro liquido derramado en el suelo…

Continuara! o

Prox. Cap: "Sentimientos encontrados"


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**Un sentimiento…¿fingido?**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! n.n disculpen por favor la tardanza ;; Estoy muy contenta de que les este agradando esta historia! - descuiden, ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno! XD Gracias por continuar leyendo y por sus reviews! nn

Disclamer: "Danny Phantom" no me pertenece. Es obra de Butch Hartman, yo solo utilizo a los personajes y creo situaciones (preferentemente románticas! n///n)

**Cáp. 4 "Sentimientos encontrados"**

-_No puedo creerlo_…- Sam llevaba 2 horas arreglando su habitación y empacando todo aquello que necesitaba, había tenido que mentirle a sus padres y decir que viviría en la casa de una amiga por un tiempo pero que era la ocasión perfecta para que buscaran otro lugar donde vivir, la verdad es que aquella situación para Sam se salía de control y ahora que empacaba se preguntaba si no había sido una gran locura aceptar aquel trato…

-¿_cariño, estas segura de que no necesitas ayuda_?- una mujer mayor se acerco a la cama cubierta con fundas en ceda negras y sentándose en el borde contemplo a su hija mientras acomodaba las maletas

-_no, estoy bien mama_- respondió sumida en sus pensamientos y tomando una pequeña caja muy especial del fondo de su buró, sin abrirla conociendo ya el contenido decidió meterla al fondo de su abrigo para después cerrar la ultima maleta y acomodarla con las demás

-_tu padre no esta muy seguro de dejarte ir sam_…-

-_mama, ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola_- "o al menos eso espero" pensó mientras llevaba sus pesadas maletas a la puerta

**-**_espera,_ ¿_tu amiga no te ayudara_?- pregunto su madre al ver su disposición para marcharse

-_no, yo puedo sola, no quiero causarle molestias a_…_mi amiga_- esto ultimo lo menciono con un tono distinto pues trataba de fingir naturalidad, lo cierto es que el mentir de esta forma solo era una adición mas a "la lista de malas acciones con posibles consecuencias catastróficas" que empezó a formarse desde que acepto aquella propuesta…

-_debo decirte algo mas Sam_…_bueno esperaba que tu padre estuviera también aquí pero,_ ¡_no importa_! ¡_te daré la noticia de todas formas_!- dijo emocionada mientras sacaba de su largo vestido floreado un sobre y trataba de entregárselo a la chica de ojos violetas, justo antes de hacerlo el timbre de la puerta se escucho y ambas bajaron para saber de que se trataba

_-_¿_señorita Manson_?_-_ pregunto un sujeto vestido elegantemente con unas llaves en la mano

_-si soy yo_, ¿_quien es usted_?- pregunto impaciente al desconocerlo por completo

-_eh venido a recogerla por ordenes de_-

-¡¡_mi amiga_!! ¡¡_si_!! _siempre tan considerada_…- el tono de pánico de Sam no se hizo esperar para interrumpir al sorprendido hombre. Danny tendría que aumentarle mas el sueldo después de -nuevamente- hacer que sus nervios saltaran.

-_bueno, me voy mama cuida la casa a papa y_…_por favor no redecoren mi cuarto con colores rosa o ese tipo de cosas_ ¿_de acuerdo_? ¡_nos vemos_! - la chica de cabello negro hablo tan rápido que su mama no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, lo único que alcanzo fue a meter aquel sobre blanco en una de sus maletas y esperar que mas adelante tuvieran tiempo de hablar tranquilamente.

Ya en el carro (ultimo modelo por cierto) Sam sabia que actuar rápidamente era primordial y su única arma ya que improvisar le habría costado trabajo y no quería comprometerse aun mas, la verdad es que unas preguntas de su madre y lo hubiera descubierto todo!, ni hablar…tendría que soportar dos semanas la tormenta que se avecinaba…dos semanas con el chico mas guapo, galante, famoso y carismático de Amity Park….cielos…quien podría soportar semejante castigo? Claro que cualquier chica gustosa la haría…excepto sam, pues sabia que corría el riesgo…nuevamente de enamorarse de alguien que le rompería el corazón…

-¡_no_!, _esta vez no será así_…_si acepte el trato fue_…_fue por ayudarlo, pero_…-_hizo una pausa lenta_-…esta vez todo será diferente y después de dos semanas todo volverá a ser como antes…

-_solo dos semanas_…-

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Danny los señores Fentom se entretenían con la decoración mientras terminaban de desempacar y se preparaban para llenar de preguntas a su hijo. El chico se encontraba en la cava de madera organizando unos vinos y aunque parecía estar tranquilo la verdad es que solo tenia espacio en su cabeza para armar ideas y respuestas que le ayudaran a salir airoso del interrogatorio al que seria sometido…iba a ser demasiado difícil sobrellevar la situación pero…sabia que solo eran dos semanas…después de eso, todo regresaría a la normalidad…

-_y bien Danny,_ ¿_por que no nos cuentas como te enamoraste de Sam_?- pregunto su madre desde el sillón principal mientras su esposo se sentaba cómodamente a su lado

Al escuchar la pregunta Danny por poco deja caer una costosa botella al suelo, al recuperar un poco la compostura se acerco a sus padres acomodando su corbata nuevamente

-_que_… ¿_como me enamore_?- repitió nerviosamente ante la impaciencia de su madre

_-si cariño,_ ¿_por que decidiste que ella era la indicada_? _la chica con la que compartirías toda tu vida_…- cada pregunta generaba una nueva respuesta que tenia que nacer en la mente de Danny en solo cuestión de segundos, la verdad es que se encontraba muy nervioso, había preparado respuestas casi perfectas a todas las preguntas…excepto estas…

-_bueno fue, algo fortuito mama_- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando en su mente el momento en el que ella entro a su oficina cuando hablaba con jazz

-¿y en donde le confesaste tus sentimientos?- pregunto su padre tomando un poco de café que estaba servido en la mesa

-fue… ¡en la oficina!- dijo rápidamente buscando con la mirada algún pretexto que pudiera sacarlo de la embarazosa situación…

-_que poco romántico eres cariño-_ reprocho su madre después de escuchar tal respuesta- ¿_no recuerdas como te le habías declarado a paulina_? le llevaste un ramo de flores y rentaste todo un barco para ustedes solos- suspiro mientras abrazaba a Jack que ahora se entretenía disfrutando las galletas del café

-¿_no te parece eso mas romántico amor_?- le pregunto mientras Jack asentía con la boca aun llena de migajas

Danny se había sentado en ese momento, quizás así sus neuronas podrían trabajar mejor, la verdad es que su madre tenia razón, no había mucho encanto en declararle tu amor a alguien en una oficina llena de papeles, sin embargo fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y era buena respuesta considerando que ni siquiera se le había declarado aun y que no lo haría ya que…solo fingían estar comprometidos…

_-bueno dinos hijo,_ ¿_cuando es la fecha de la boda_?- pregunto Maddie mientras tomaba un sorbo de café ignorando así la cara de asombro de Danny ante semejante pregunta

-¡¿_que_?! ¿_la…fecha_?,_ mama_ ¿_no crees que aun es muy apresurado pensar en eso_?- el chico de ojos azules intentaba salir del apuro, pero se daba cuenta que el hoyo al que había entrado era demasiado grande para salir solo, en ese momento necesita ayuda, ¡imploraba por ayuda!

DING…DONG…

El timbre de la puerta devolvió el aire a los pulmones de Danny y rápidamente fue para encontrarse con el oportuno recién llegado, que era precisamente su "prometida"

-¡¡_Sam_!! ¡_Que bien que ya estés aquí_!- dijo efusivamente sorprendiendo a la chica y dejándola sin aliento cuando la abrazo en ese momento, ella solo pudo soltar sus maletas y escuchar en su oído los suaves susurros de Danny alertándola en cuestión de segundos sobre la situación y el "interrogatorio"

-_mira Jack…, en realidad nuestro hijo esta muy enamorado de esa joven, _¿_ves con que alegría la recibe_?- la señora Fentom mostraba una cara de ternura en ese momento mientras jack sonreía ante la escena y terminaba con las ultimas galletas del plato

-_bueno, creo que es suficiente conversación por hoy, en realidad necesito ir con mi prometida al cuarto para platicar un poco así que_…_nos vemos_- Danny tomo a Sam de la mano y se dispuso a llevarla lejos pero antes de lograrlo Jack lo detuvo por un hombro y tras una mirada de reconocimiento noto que había algo fuera de lo normal

-_hijo,_ ¿_aun no le has dado a Sam el anillo de compromiso_?- aquella pregunta había dejado a ambos chicos perplejos de asombro, llevaban poco tiempo de "novios" y la verdad es que muchos detalles se les habían escapado, bueno casi todos…y ahora ¿como contestarían a eso?

-…-Danny aun seguía sin palabras y sentía que toda su mentira se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo Sam suspiro un momento eh improvisando una sonrisa decido utilizar algo que había tenido guardado mucho tiempo…

-_bueno en realidad esto es lo que Danny me había dado pero el no lo recuerda, sin embargo es muy especial para mi_…- la chica de ojos violeta metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña caja, al abrirla se revelo un bonito anillo de graduación con una piedra verde-azul en el centro

-_se que no es un anillo de compromiso pero_…-la chica aun tenia la cajita en la bolsa y sentía como el silencio se comía poco a poco el espacio siendo remplazado por mas tension…

_-un momento_…_ese anillo_…_me es familiar-_ Jack observaba el anillo con detenimiento mientras Danny seguía asombrado con las palabras de Sam. No podía creer que aun tuviera ese anillo en su poder y…la forma en la que hablaba…con tanta melancolía, bueno quizás dadas las circunstancias también fingía para convencer a sus padres pero…había algo extraño en su comportamiento…

-_pero cariño, ese no es un anillo de compromiso formal, debes comprarle otro de inmediato_- aconsejo Maddie observando el accesorio nuevamente y sacando a Danny de su trance

-¡_no_!- interfirió Sam -…_es decir_…_no es necesario que se moleste_- aclaro la chica rápidamente, después de todo eso no era parte del trato y no podía tan solo imaginar que Danny le comprara un anillo así…

-_esta bien_…_por mi no hay problema_- dijo con una sonrisa el chico de ojos azules ante el asombro de Sam, quizás se había extrañado mucho de que aun tuviera el anillo, pero seguramente todo era parte de la gran mentira, Danny solo intentaba hacerlo mas creíble, eso era todo…Sam no debía emocionarse ni ilusionarse, era algo que no podía permitirse, solo tenia que aguantar dos semanas, solo dos…

-¡excelente! ahora pueden prepararse para dormir por que ya es tarde y mañana queremos visitar la compañía nuevamente-

-papa… ¿podrían por favor guardar el secreto de que Sam es mi prometida? Aun no queremos que nadie se entere- aclaro Danny mientras sus padres se miraban confundidos

-_claro hijo, pero espero que no los hagas esperar mucho, sabes que todo Amity Park espera con ansias que reveles a tu futura esposa_- Jack dijo esto ultimo con un tono picaron y una sonrisa que sacudió un poco al chico, después de todo lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era incomodar a Sam y tener a la prensa sobre ellos…sobre todo si la situación que saldría en los diarios solo era una gran farsa…

-_una cosa mas, ahora que lo pienso no los hemos visto tan cariñosos como deberían, es decir, si están comprometidos y no quieren aun que nadie lo sepa _¿_por lo menos aquí en el departamento pueden demostrarse un poco lo que sienten no crees_?- el comentario de la madre de Danny fue como un balde de agua helada para ambos chicos, se habían salvado hasta ahora pero el destino parecía no querer dejarlos libres y disfrutar de un poco de paz por unos momentos…

-_mama la verdad es que Sam esta muy cansada y yo también así que nos prepararemos para dormir y mañana seguimos conversando _¿_de acuerdo_?- Danny fingió una sonrisa muy natural y se llevo a Sam lejos del alcance de sus padres dejando a Maddie con una extraña sensación…

-_que reacción tan curiosa_…- se seguía preguntando al tiempo que Jack buscaba en las gavetas mas galletas de reserva

-_tranquila, seguramente solo son tímidos_- la tranquilizo al tiempo que sacaba un gran frasco de aderezo para las galletas que no podría disfrutar pues aun no encontraba galletas- ¡_rayos_! _debemos ir al supermercado cariño, las provisiones se acabaron_-

-_no se si sea solo timidez_…_sabes bien que con paulina la situación era distinta_…-Maddie seguía preguntándose si todo estaría bien, después de todo su hijo se había mostrado muy nervioso y ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de que ocultaba algo…

En la recamara principal Sam seguía observando disimuladamente la pequeña cajita, al guardarla nuevamente en su abrigo observo el rostro pensativo de su "prometido" quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de prometer aquel costoso anillo, no, Danny no era así, sin embargo ¿que podría tenerlo tan inquieto? Bueno…no era tan difícil de adivinar, quizás lo mismo que a ella, pero Danny ya había pasado por esto… ¿debería ser un poco mas fácil para el no?

-_lo siento Sam_…-susurro suavemente atrayendo la atención de la chica- _no quisiera meterte en todo esto así que_…_esta bien si quieres renunciar a nuestro trato…- _la voz tranquila de Danny se escuchaba por toda la habitación, Sam se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras pero sobre todo el tono que utilizo en ellas…se escuchaba algo de culpabilidad… ¿en verdad Danny pensaba de esa forma? ¿Se preocupaba así por lo que ella estuviera pasando?

-…-La chica se quedo pensando unos momentos y finalmente se acerco al chico, lo observo decididamente y escogió con delicadeza las palabras que utilizaría…

-_espero que no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mi aumento Danny Fentom_- la voz resonante de Sam contrastaba con su sonrisa en esos momentos, y aunque Danny tardo un poco en reaccionar entendió a su compañera de trabajo, es decir "prometida" y comprendió que llegarían hasta las ultimas consecuencias…tal vez no como una pareja peri si como un equipo.

El chico sonrió ampliamente- _por supuesto que no_…_y debo darte otro aumento por todas las situaciones por las que tendrás que pasar con mis padres aquí_…- predijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y su nuca

-_esta bien, creo que podré soportarlo_- respondió la joven otorgándole una de las mas maravillosas sonrisas que él hubiera visto en ella desde que la conoció- _en un momento regreso_- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina

En ese instante Danny observo como su padre se dirigía hacia ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo suavemente el brazo de Sam y la acerco a su cuerpo, la chica lo observo confundida pero pronto reparo en el motivo de su comportamiento. El joven de ojos azules acaricio con ternura su mejilla y Sam se dejo llevar por aquella agradable sensación. El chico se inclino suavemente y la beso en los labios, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero no pudo evitar rendirse ante el mar de emociones que fluían por su cuerpo ante ese contacto…suavemente cerro sus ojos correspondiendo y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Danny mientras este la abrazaba seductoramente por la cintura y la atraía aun mas a su cuerpo. El beso se convertía de un gesto necesario a una acción placentera sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, se convertía poco a poco de algo fugaz a algo seductor y de un engaño a una realidad…

Mientras esto sucedía el padre de Danny había hecho una pausa en el pasillo, después de observar la dulce escena decidió acercarse a la pareja lentamente.

Danny oyó que su padre carraspeaba para llamar la atención, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlos dos veces para que alguno de los dos reaccionara. No sin esfuerzo Danny poco a poco se aparto de ella pero no pudo dejar de observar sus labios ni recordar aquella tersura que emanaban, con aquella acción cruzaban una delgada línea…sin embargo ambos con la cabeza baja se preguntaban si este "beso en los labios de mentira" no seria una acción con consecuencias catastróficas…

-_hijo tu madre y yo vamos a ir al supermercado, no tardaremos pero_… ¿_prometan no hacer nada peligroso de acuerdo_?- el ultimo comentario de Jack dejo totalmente sonrojada a la "pareja" ¿Qué se suponía que significaba "peligroso"?

Al cerrarse la puerta del departamento todo el entorno quedo en silencio…un silencio pesado que no hacia otra cosa más que avivar la ansiedad en ambos chicos y hacerlos preguntarse cuanto faltaba para amanecer. Sam había ido a la cocina y mientras tomaba agua recordaba el dulce beso de Danny…la verdad es que en ese momento se había dejado llevar por una extraña razón y aunque sabia que estaban fingiendo no pudo evitar que parte de sus sentimientos se vieran involucrados en la acción…sus piernas estuvieron apunto de fallarle y desvanecerse en el suelo al sentir como Danny acariciaba su espalda y la aferraba aun mas contra su cuerpo robándole el aliento…

Tomo un poco más de agua y se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos, ¡no podía involucrarse con su jefe! ¡no podía!, se había hecho una promesa y definitivamente no debía pensar en otra cosa, tenia que actuar mas fríamente en esas circunstancias y no dejarse llevar por su cuerpo si no por su razón…solo tenia que recordarle a su mente cada segundo que aquellas situaciones eran provocadas por un acuerdo y que todas las mentiras que poco a poco construían se desmoronarían en dos semanas dejando todo igual a como estaba…

En la recamara Danny seguía dando vueltas pensativo, aquella acción había ido muy lejos y lo sabia, aunque ahora era seguro que sus padres estaban convencidos de su romance y podrían dejarlos tranquilos por un tiempo, la verdad es que había sentido muchas emociones con ese beso y temía estar cruzando aquella línea entre la verdad y la mentira. Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y se acostó en la cama, era una locura, la verdad es que solo era eso "un beso en los labios de mentira" solo que con aquel beso ficticio había sentido mucho mas que cualquier beso verdadero que hubiese dado antes…tenia que hacer algo y recordar el pacto que habían hecho, solo dos semanas, solo dos, después de todo ¿que era lo peor que podría pasar?

Se levanto bruscamente al ver el reloj y llegar a otras conclusiones. Con sus padres aquí no podía utilizar habitaciones separadas y ahora…tendrían que dormir en la misma habitación y…en la misma cama…

Pero aun había algo peor… ¿Cómo podría hacer para ocultar su identidad secreta de Sam y su padres mientras todos estaban bajo el mismo techo?, si el no se podía trasformar en "Danny Phantom" y eliminaba a los fantasmas el negocio se iría a pique en poco tiempo…

-_estas dos semanas serán eternas_…- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se volvía a dejar caer pesadamente sobre la cama…

Continuara! -

Próx. Cap. "Un secreto mas que compartir…"


	5. Un secreto mas que compartir

**Un sentimiento…****¿fingido?**

Hola!! nn disculpen la tardanza por favor ;; por cierto e leído sus reviews y se los agradezco muchísimo!! me hace muy feliz saber que esta historia es de su agrado y su apoyo incentiva a continuarla! 3, hubo un mensaje que me llamo la atención por que tenia algunas preguntas n.n, se que mucho también deben estar preguntándose algo similar así que aquí están las respuestas a algunas incógnitas del fic, otras dudas se irán resolviendo conforme el fic avance nn)

**1.- Tuck existe en esta historia y es mejor amigo de los dos?... o por lo menos solo de Danny? **

Si, es mejor amigo de los dos pero más de Danny y por separado. En realidad nunca salen los 3 juntos.

**2.- Como esq Danny le dio ese anillo a Sam si se suponia q solo eran compañeros de escuela en la secundaria?**

Es que sucedió algo muy curioso, como danny le dio el anillo a sam no es la forma tradicional que paso en la serie, aquí es diferente y muy pronto se sabrá como sucedió 3

**3.- Como es eso de q los padres de Danny son machistas? XD!**

Ji,ji tenían que serlo para bien de la historia del fic n//un

**4.- En q trabaja o q hace Jazz?**

Eso también se sabrá en un próximo capitulo, lo prometo n.n

**5.- y lo ultimo... q hace específicamente la empresa de los Fenton?... porq escribiste q si Danny Phantom no aparecía a exterminar fantasmas la empresa se iria a pique... osea lo q dio a entender esq la empresa no hace NADA!! ****XD XD XD...**

La empresa se dedica al exterminio de fantasmas y creo portales especiales, contenedores y armas para atacarlos, sin embargo Danny es quien las usa y al atrapar a los fantasmas y dejar la propaganda de la empresa en el lugar la gente acude a esta para solicitar sus servicios cuando algo extraño pasa en sus casas.

Espero que algunas de sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado! nn, cuídense mucho y mil gracias nuevamente!!

**Cáp.**** 5 "Un secreto mas que compartir"**

-_Danny_….-

-…-

-¡¡_DANNY_!!-

El fuerte sonido hizo caer al chico de ojos azules al suelo. Nuevamente había dejado que Jazz hablara sola por teléfono mientras el continuaba pensando en todos los problemas en los que se había metido por aquel "compromiso"

-¡_Ouch_! ¡_Jazz no grites_! ¿_no vez que Valeri puede entrar en cualquier momento_?- reprocho el chico luego de acomodarse en su silla de nuevo y tocarse la cabeza dolorosamente…

-_es tu culpa hermano, has estado en las nubes desde que contestaste el teléfono_- respondido ella al tiempo que cambiaba el auricular de posición y se preparaba para alimentar a Jazmín la mas pequeña de sus hijas- ¿se puede saber en que tanto estas pensando?-

El Joven hizo una mueca de frustración al escuchar la pregunta, por una parte quería desahogarse con su hermana y así librarse del peso que cargaba en sus hombros, pero por otra parte no estaba muy seguro de contarle la situación y de si ella lo aprobaría…conociendo a jazz diría algo como: "¡¿estas loco o algo así?! ¡¿Que es lo que comes en tu departamento que te hace tener ideas tan descabelladas?! "

-¡¡_DANNY_!!- se escucho de nuevo despertando al chico por 7ma vez

-_lo siento jazz, últimamente las cosas no van bien en la empresa y_…_aun no e recibido el cargamento de contenedores k-6000 que pedí la semana pasada_- definitivamente improvisar en aspectos de la empresa era su especialidad, aunque fueran claro mentiras piadosas. ¿Por qué rayos no le era tan fácil improvisar así en cuestiones del amor sin ponerse a temblar como gelatina?

-¿_y eso es lo que te tiene así_?- pregunto con voz inconforme

-_claro, _¿_que mas podría ser_?- contesto moviendo su corbata un poco nervioso y escuchando el toque de la puerta…

-_pasa Valeri_- pidió a la recién llegada recibiendo unos papeles de su parte, se acomodo el teléfono mientras le decía a Jazz que esperara en línea y le pregunto a su secretaria sobre las llamadas recientes…

-_llamo la señora Fentom preguntando si llegarías tarde a comer hoy_- Valeri le dio la información esperando la respuesta del chico, sin embargo Danny estaba tan ocupado firmando los documentos que no podría notar la mirada embelesadora de la chica que trataba de mantener la compostura sin mucho éxito…

-_puedes decirle que espero llegar temprano pero que antes necesito hacer unos tramites, así que pueden comer primero_- contesto el chico de mirada azul mientras seguía acomodando papeles en su escritorio aun con el teléfono en su hombro

-_También hablo la secretaria de Vlad Plasmius esperando tu confirmación para la fiesta_- dijo al tiempo que recibía de vuelta los papeles de Danny y se preparaba para salir de la oficina

_-Por favor llámales y diles que confirmare mañana_- contesto finalmente escuchando la afirmativa de Valeri y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, entonces reanudo su conversación con Jazz…

-_no es que me interese mucho escuchar tus conversaciones con Valeri pero te recuerdo que tienes que asistir, es un evento importante para la empresa y no olvides que nuestro padre quiere que formes una sociedad con Vlad,_ ¿_me imagino que llevaras a Sam verdad_?- pregunto curiosa mientras ignoraba la reacción de su hermano en esos momentos…

-_no estoy seguro de aceptar su propuesta Jazz, sabes que Vlad nunca me a dado confianza_- contesto el chico frunciendo el seño mientras se levantaba de su escritorio

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte…-reprocho al no poder evitar la sensación de que Danny estaba ignorando su pregunta respecto a Sam…

-_claro, después de todo ella es mi prometida_ ¿_no_?- contesto finalmente con una sonrisa de nerviosismo y su hermana asentía levemente

-_yo también estaré ahí, aunque solo podré ir a la fiesta pues necesito hacer un viaje al día siguiente, aun así espero poder conocer mas a fondo a tu prometida y que me den ya la fecha de la boda_ ¿_de acuerdo_?- Jazz colgó emocionada sin dar tiempo a su hermano de contestar semejante comentario.

Danny escucho el sonido intermitente del teléfono pero tardo un poco en reaccionar y colgarlo en su sitio, la verdad es que necesitaba tiempo para pensar pues todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Se acerco a la ventana y toco sus labios suavemente, escenas de la noche anterior inundaban su mente sin dejar espacio para nada más como había sucedido después de aquel beso…

-------- FLASH BACK--------

Sam regresaba de la cocina y sin mirar al chico de cabello negro se acostó en la cama.

"Obviamente no habrá mas conversación por este día", fue lo primero que pensó Danny después de levantarse de la cama.

-¿_que haces_?- pregunto finalmente Sam al ver que el chico ponía una delgada cobija sobre el frió suelo y se preparaba para acostarse, él la miro confundido un momento y después respondió…

-_me preparo para dormir, me imagino que no quieres que durmamos en la misma cama y lo entiendo no te preocupes_- después de responder le dio una rápida sonrisa y termino de acomodarse, la voz de Sam detuvo su acción de nuevo…

-_no_…-pronuncio casi sin voz y volteando en otra dirección- _no es_…_necesario que hagas eso_…-dijo suavemente atrayendo toda la atención del chico de ojos azules

-¿_a que te refieres_?- pregunto aun mas confundido…de pronto pensó en la posible respuesta a su pregunta y lo que encontró lo dejo sorprendido ¿acaso ella estaba sugiriendo que?…

-_puedes dormir aquí también_…_después de todo es tu cama_…-la voz tranquila de Sam contrastaba todo su cuerpo que sumido en los nervios tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar esas palabras, después de todo, ¡¡estaba diciéndole a su compañero de trabajo que podían dormir juntos en la misma cama!!

-_Sam no tienes que_…-el chico se puso demasiado nervioso y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar…aunque no lo había confesado jamás había dormido con una chica al lado y la verdad es que estaba seguro de que no le seria posible conciliar el sueño en toda la noche de ser así…

-_no me malinterpretes, después de todo es un trato y la cama es bastante grande así que no habrá problemas_- la chica de ojos violeta no podía reconocerse, que ella estuviera diciendo algo así era lo mismo que si un árbol de manzanas dejara caer sandias, ¿acaso estaba siendo controlada por algún fantasma o espíritu maligno?

-¿_estas segura_?...-Danny tardo una eternidad en hacer la pregunta pero cuando finalmente las palabras salieron de sus labios por alguna extraña razón…no deseaba escuchar una negativa… sacudió su cabeza dejando a un lado esos pensamientos y bajo su mirada esperando la respuesta de Sam a su pregunta…

-…..-

Danny intento ver su rostro pero no podría, ella tenia la vista hacia otro lado y le era imposible percibir sus facciones, aunque su voz era tranquila y sabia que para los dos todo esto no era otra cosa mas que un tramite producto natural de su trato, aun así casi podía sentir las vibraciones provenientes de su cuerpo…era normal, el también sentía como los nervios lo dominaban…

Al ver que la chica no respondía decidió no forzarla a contestar, después de todo no era algo necesario y otra solución seria cerrar la puerta para que así sus padres no supieran que dormían separados y por consiguiente se enteraran de la falsedad de su compromiso.

-_Sam, esta bien, no es necesario que_-

-_si_…_estoy segura_…-respondió finalmente interrumpiendo al chico y acomodándose rápidamente en la cama sin verlo a los ojos

Danny se quedo sin palabras, sin embargo sabia que a la chica le había costado trabajo decirlo así que nerviosamente se levanto del suelo y observando a Sam semi-escondida entre las sabanas se pregunto si podría dormir en toda la noche…lo mas probable era que no…

Levanto las sabanas suavemente y se acostó a la orilla de la cama, había con facilidad un metro de distancia entre los dos, pero eso era realmente muy poco para ambos, estaban seguros que en caso de quedarse dormidos despertarían uno encima del otro, agitaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo sin notarlo y fingieron estar dormidos…

La noche transcurrió como esperaban ya que ninguno de los dos pudo cerrar los ojos, por supuesto actuaron como si hubiera sido todo lo contrario y después de compartir el desayuno en silencio se dirigieron a la empresa. Danny dejo el carro lejos del estacionamiento y ambos tomaron caminos separados para que nadie notara que habían llegado juntos y se levantaran sospechas.

-------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------

El chico observo su reflejo en el vidrio prestando especial atención a la sombra bajo sus ojos, aquellas ojeras eran muestra fehaciente de su falta de sueño, no había duda, si esto seguía así seria un verdadero milagro que salieran vivos…

Un timbre característico sonó en el aparato sobre su escritorio y con apretar un botón Danny escuchaba la voz de Valeri del otro lado, era una comunicación muy conveniente pues así evitaban contacto visual y Danny no pasaba por las embarazosas situaciones de que su secretaria lo viera sonrojado o nervioso casi todo el tiempo…

-_dime Valeri_-

-_Sam quiere preguntarte si ya probaste los nuevos contenedores K-6000 que llegaron hace dos días_- pregunto con su voz habitual al parecer solo un poco sorprendida de que la chica no entrara a su oficina a decirlo personalmente como era su costumbre…

Danny estaba también sorprendido pero era normal que lo evitara, después de todo no era algo fácil asimilar el cambio que estaban teniendo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, si iban a fingir ser una pareja por lo menos tenían que llevarse bien y que Sam lo ignorara definitivamente no era un buen comienzo…

-¿_puedes decirle que entre a mi oficina por favor_?- pidió el chico acomodándose nuevamente la corbata y observando la puerta en espera de que la chica entrara, lo cual tardo mas tiempo de lo usual…

Cuando Sam finalmente lo hizo ambos se observaron por unos segundos y trataron de actual profesionales y dedicarse al trabajo, revisaron algunos papeles y contrataciones, Danny firmo una orden de compra y cuando estuvo apunto de irse el chico la detuvo por el hombro

-¿_por que me evades_?, ¿_acaso estas molesta_?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos y la chica con voz tranquila lo negó…

-_no, que te hace pensar eso_?- respondió tratando de calmar el latido de su corazón, después de todo aquel beso había desestabilizado todo en su cuerpo y sentir la mano de Danny sobre su hombro ya era suficiente para volver locos sus sentidos…

-_bueno en toda la mañana no me has dirigido la palabra y hace un momento parecías no querer entrar a mi oficina_- el chico empezó a impacientarse un poco, era demasiado obvio, sin embargo la chica parecía muy orgullosa y no iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente…

-_no es nada, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza_- Sam por alguna razón quería irse de aquel lugar, todo estaba impregnado de la colonia de Danny y era un aroma tan agradable que estaba por perder la conciencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Antes lo hubiera ignorado, pero ahora…después de ese beso algo en el fondo había cambiado…algo que no podía explicar pero que desde el día anterior estaba atormentando su ser…

-_nos vemos mas tarde, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y al parecer Tucker aun no te había avisado sobre los contenedores así que tengo que llamarle la atención y revisar el control de calidad de los termos que llegaron hoy_- Sam había alejado sus ojos de la vista de Danny sin darse cuenta y en el momento en que se dispuso a retirarse el chico la había tomado por los hombros y con un rápido movimiento la acerco a el obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos…

-_Sam, escucha, si vamos a mantener este trato por favor necesito que estés de mi lado, te pido disculpas si hice algo que te molestara pero_…-bajo la mirada al sentir los ojos sorprendidos de la chica por el imprevisto contacto- _la verdad es que era algo necesario y debo saber si estarás bien con esto_…-dijo finalmente observando su intensa mirada violeta, ni siquiera había imaginado lo incomodo que llegaba a sentirse con el rechazo de la joven, por alguna razón estaba inquieto e irritado, casi se sentía forzado a hacer las pases con ella… ¿pero por que le era tan necesario hacerlo?

-_necesito saber si nuestro trato no romperá nuestra relación de trabajo y si_…_continuaras ignorándome_…- para este punto ambos estaban demasiado cerca, Danny no sabia en que momento habían llegado sus cuerpos a estar tan cercanos pero no era desagradable, y por primera vez los ojos de la chica estaban posados en los suyos, sin ninguna limitante…

_-yo_…_no estoy ignorándote, después de todo eres mi jefe_- respondió la chica al sentir como sus brazos ardían por el contacto del chico de ojos azules, no podía evitar sentir incomodidad cuando estaba cerca de él, sabia que era producto natural de lo que pasaba y de aquel mutuo acuerdo pero…de algún modo era doloroso ignorarlo aunque aceptaba que estando cerca de él no era la misma Sam que todos conocían…

_-espero que eso no te haga olvidar que por ahora eres mi prome_-

-¡¡_Danny amigo_!!- la voz de Tucker causo una conmoción en el ambiente e hizo que los dos chicos se separaran bruscamente casi con el corazón fuera de su pecho, ¿Qué acaso Tucker no conocía el timbre de la puerta?

-¡¿_Tucker por que nunca tocas antes de entrar_?!- le reprocho su viejo amigo con una mirada tranquila pero una voz agitada mientras se acomodaba la corbata por 9na vez en el día…

_-lo siento, no sabia que tenias compañía_- el chico de ojos azul-verde observo la figura de Sam quien trataba de contener su nerviosismo de espaldas al chico moreno, cuando recobro la compostura saludo a Tucker y se despidió de su "jefe" retirándose de la habitación y dejando un silencio curioso para el recién llegado…

-_puedo preguntar_… ¿_que estaban haciendo antes de que entrara_?- pregunto con una sonrisa dejando a Danny con una molesta sensación, sabia que su amigo había estado buscando una novia estable para el desde hacia mucho tiempo y quizás esta era la oportunidad que buscaba para unirlo a alguien, o…solo intentaba ponerlo nervioso para variar…

-_no, no puedes_- contesto tajante y se acerco a su escritorio al ver la sonrisa de Tucker y como se ponía cómodo en la silla de visitantes.

Al sentarse en su fino escritorio y revisarlo noto que tenía un papel que antes no había identificado, al abrirlo se sorprendió al ver escrito un mensaje de Sam:

"Danny hoy llegare tarde por que debo pedirle un favor a una amiga, no es necesario que me esperes, pediré un taxi.

Sam"

Sam seguramente lo había dejado en su escritorio sin que el se diera cuenta y en realidad no pudo notarlo hasta ahora, esto le hizo pensar en que tanta atención comenzaba a darle al mundo exterior cuando Sam estaba cerca de el…

-¿_Danny_?, _te quedaste muy pensativo,_ ¿_sucede algo_?-pregunto su amigo para cambiar de semblante con su siguiente pregunta- ¿_quizás es un mensaje de alguna de tus novias_?- Tucker nuevamente sonreía haciendo de las suyas y Danny solo suspiraba, era increíble como le gustaba ponerlo en situaciones embarazosas, sin embargo siempre había sido buen amigo y un excelente colaborador en la parte tecnológica de la empresa, estaría perdido sin su ayuda y le tenia mucho afecto, sabia que podía confiar en él…pero no estaba seguro de contarle aquel secreto…el secreto que ahora tenia de cabeza toda su vida y que solo regresaría a la normalidad en dos semanas…

-¿_podemos hablar de trabajo por favor_?- pidió casi implorando el chico de ojos azules y acomodo unos papeles, su amigo asintió y finalmente la conversación continuo tranquila.

Las horas pasaron y Danny no volvió a tener noticias de Sam, sin embargo con aquel mensaje que había dejado en su escritorio sabia que estaba con una amiga y lo más importante era que tenía tiempo de cazar algunos fantasmas antes de llegar al departamento.

Al salir del edificio tomo el carro y lo estaciono lejos esperando no ser visto por nadie, para estas alturas ya había obscurecido y las calles estaban un poco vacías así que le era fácil pasar desapercibido. Se escondió en un callejón y después de cerciorarse e inspeccionar la zona cerro sus ojos y unos aros luminosos rodearon su cuerpo trasformando su aspecto y sus ropas. Ahora se había transformado en Danny Phantom y estaba listo para cazar algunos fantasmas y aprovechar para dejar la propaganda apropiada y subir un poco las ventas de la empresa…

Antes de poder alzarse a cielo escucho una risa proveniente de lo alto de un edificio y reconoció de inmediato tan peculiar timbre de voz…

-_chico fantasma_…_veo que no nunca descansas, me alegra, por que yo tampoco_- dijo esto la figura espectral vestida con un traje metálico, preparándose para atacar a Danny quien solo sonrió confiadamente…

-_suficiente platica Skulker, terminemos pronto o no llegare temprano a la cena_- Danny levanto el vuelo y empezó a lanzar ataques contra su oponente, en un principio el chico de cabello blanco tenia resuelta la batalla, era algo normal pues en sus años de experiencia ya sabia como tratar con este y muchos otros fantasmas, sin embargo cuando parecía tener todo bajo control Skulker saco un arma nueva que el chico Phantom definitivamente no conocía…

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí…

_-No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto, Danny seguramente me culpara de que sus padres lo llenen de preguntas_- con un suspiro de resignación la chica de ojos violeta continuo caminando por las oscuras calles notando un brillo peculiar a pocas cuadras de donde se encontraba, su curiosidad fue demasiado grande y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco cautelosa al sitio y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida…

A solo dos metros de ella cayo al suelo adolorido el famoso fantasma Danny Phantom del que tanto hablaban en la empresa y en toda la ciudad, no podía creer lo que veía, sin embargo era cierto, y no solo eso, estaba luchando contra otro fantasma que estaba apunto de ganar.

Observo a la figura que yacía inconciente a pocos metros de ella y tomando la determinación decidió aprovechar que tenia en su poder uno de los termos Phantom y sin dudarlo lo levanto al cielo cerca de aquel distraído fantasma y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba dentro del termo. En realidad era una fortuna que lo tuviera en sus manos y mas aun que se hubiera encontrado cerca del lugar de la batalla... ella sabia que Danny Phantom no era un fantasma maligno pues lo había visto en otras ocasiones haciendo cosas buenas por los demás, se sentía segura cuando se trataba de él pero…algo hacia que tuviera un sentimiento de familiaridad con el…

Dispuesta a investigar mas y despejar sus dudas se acerco al chico inconciente, en ese momento dos aros de luz lo envolvieron y ella retrocedió temerosa al desconocer el motivo, lo que sucedió a continuación la dejo sin palabras…

-_no_…_no puede ser_…- susurro incrédula después de observar el resultado

-_esto no es_…_posible_…-casi sin voz la chica movió la cabeza confundida, no podía culpar a su imaginación o a la poca luz nocturna…en realidad estaba viendo a Danny fentom, ¡era él!, estaba segura… ¿pero como?...no podía ser que…su jefe y ahora su "prometido" fuera el famoso fantasma de Amity Park…

Se quedo sin palabras por mucho tiempo, no supo cuanto, pero sus sentidos se alarmaron cuando la figura del joven comenzó a moverse quejándose ligeramente y abriendo los ojos poco a poco…pudo notar con los ojos entre abiertos una figura borrosa que lo observaba con curiosidad y asombro…

-¿_Quién_?...-al aclararse su vista pudo darse cuenta de la identidad de esa persona y cuando se vio a si mismo sintió como caía en un abismo de frustración… ¡¿cuanto había visto?! ¡¿acaso ya conocía su identidad secreta?!

-_si estas preguntando lo que creo, la respuesta es que si, y ahora si adivinas lo que estoy pensando espero que puedas darme una explicación_…-contesto la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía como Danny cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con frustración…

-_esta bien, te lo contare todo pero, tendrás que prometerme que guardaras el secreto_…-le pidió el chico mientras trataba de levantarse y era ayudado por Sam sujetando su mano con cuidado, parecía estar muy lastimado… ¿tenia que pasar por esto todas las noches?

_-un momento,_ ¿_y Skulker_?- pregunto alarmado al ver que no se encontraba nadie alrededor con excepción de ellos dos…

-_lo capture en uno de los termos de la compañía_- respondió tranquilamente mientras le enseñaba el recipiente y el chico de ojos azules abría los ojos sorprendido…

-¿_Qué_?- pregunto confundido observando el recipiente y a la joven con el semblante tranquilo frente a él…en realidad, ¿a que clase de chica le había pedido un falso compromiso? tenia la seguridad de que su respuesta seria contestada en tan solo dos semanas…o al menos eso esperaba…

Continuara…o

Próximo Cáp. "Es difícil recordar que todo es una mentira…"


	6. Es difícil recordar que todo es mentira

**Un sentimiento…****¿fingido?**

Hola! n.n muchas gracias por seguir opinando en mi fic n///n, se los agradezco mucho! n..n, por cierto fue un placer aclarar sus dudas, si surgen mas pueden decirme con confianza sip:3

Espero que les agrade este capitulo, wiii! Se acerca lo interesante!! o ji,ji, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por todos sus reviews!! nn

Disclamer: "Danny Phantom" no me pertenece. Es obra de Butch Hartman, yo solo utilizo a los personajes y creo situaciones (preferentemente románticas! n///n)

**Cáp. 6 "Es difícil recordar que todo es una mentira…"**

Sam finalmente había descubierto la identidad secreta de su "jefe" el mismo con el que mantenía desde hacia unos días un conveniente contrato de falso compromiso. Después de caminar un poco y asegurarse de que las heridas de Danny no fueran tan graves, ambos decidieron caminar hasta el auto en medio de las calles vacías y el parque solitario iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna…

Aunque todo parecía sencillo de explicar a los ojos del chico Fentom, la verdad es que para Sam todo era un torbellino de situaciones inesperadas que estaban apunto de hacer erupción en su cabeza...

-_De acuerdo_…_entonces tus poderes fantasmales los obtuviste de un portal que tus padres hicieron cuando eras joven_… ¿_cierto_?- Sam había fijado la vista en su "prometido" nuevamente esperando que asintiera, quería estar segura de haber escuchado bien, después de todo la historia que acababa de escuchar parecía estar sacada del guión de una película de ciencia ficción…

Después de asentir afirmativamente el se volteo hacia ella tomándola por sorpresa…

-_por favor Sam, no le cuentes esto a nadie, en verdad es importante que ninguna persona conozca mi identidad secreta, podría armarse un gran problema de saberse_- el chico de ojos azules mostraba un semblante serio al tiempo que observaba a la chica y con el tono impreso en sus palabras junto a aquella mirada era imposible resistirse…y por supuesto ella no seria la excepción…

-_esta bien, no diré nada pero_…-hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada un momento- _todo esto es demasiado extraño,_ ¿_te has preguntado que harán tus padres cuando se enteren_?- pregunto obteniendo momentos después un suspiro bajo como respuesta, la contestación parecía ser bastante obvia ya que todos en Amity Park conocían de antemano el comportamiento excéntrico-aficionado que siempre habían tenido los padres del joven Fentom con relación a los fantasmas y todo lo que esto involucrara, lo mas probable es que le dispararían un rayo ectoplasmico de cualquier clase el cual le propinara el mayor daño posible solo con verlo…

-_no he querido ni imaginarlo_…- contesto con voz tenue mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque, la chica hizo lo mismo y ambos voltearon al cielo estrellado contemplando su hermosura, Danny continuo hablando aun con la vista levantada al infinito…

-_seguramente_…_no les agradara mucho la noticia_- susurro en un tono cómico con una desanimada sonrisa. Sus ojos cambiaron de semblante a uno más expresivo cuando noto en el cielo una estrella fugaz que aparecía de la nada y recorría el horizonte dejando a su paso una estela luminosa. Sam que había estado observándolo noto su reacción e imito la dirección de su mirada observando el brillante astro seguido por varios similares y relajando su semblante…

-¿_sabes lo que se hace en momentos como estos_?- el chico le dirigió una hermosa mirada y sam sintió como su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente con una ligera descarga eléctrica, el no estaba hablando de un beso o algo así por el ambiente romántico… ¿verdad?

-_en_…¿_momentos así_?... ¿_cuales momentos así_?- hablo un poco descuidada sintiéndose la mujer mas tonta del mundo al no poder articular bien sus palabras, Danny solo la observo confundido al notar su reacción, levanto una ceja preguntándole si se sentía bien y trato de acercarse un poco, el cuerpo de Sam inconcientemente mostró una reacción y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás confundiendo aun mas al chico.

-¿_por que no habría de sentirme bien_?- respondió nerviosa con otra pregunta a lo que Danny contesto con una sutil sonrisa recobrando su postura original

-_es difícil que alguien no se sienta bien cuando ve una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, en realidad es un bello espectáculo que no es común y además…_ ¿_sabes todos los deseos que se te pueden conceder con una lluvia así_?- el joven dueño de la mas famosa empresa en la ciudad parecía estar viviendo momentos de su infancia y su comportamiento emocionado era cautivante y enternecedor, Sam solo podía observarlo sin darse cuenta minimizando totalmente el fantástico espectáculo que se presentaba en el cielo…

De pronto recordó lo que su abuela le había platicado una vez mientras ambas veían un reportaje en televisión meses atrás…

_FLASH BACK_

-_abuela, esto en verdad es desesperante,_ ¿_podríamos dejar de ver la novela y enfocarnos en las noticias_? _hoy van a pasar un reportaje sobre la ciudad y quisiera estar al tanto_-

La chica de ojos violeta llena de visible desesperación se acomodo ligeramente en el sofá mientras contemplaba a su abuela tratando de cambiar el canal con el control remoto

-_Sam cariño_…_definitivamente necesitas un novio_- contesto inmutable descomponiendo totalmente la postura relajada de la joven

-¡¿_que_?!-grito aun sin lograr apartar la vista de su abuela sobre el televisor- ¡¿_Abuela que tiene que ver eso_?! – el reproche de la chica de cabello negro no se hizo esperar ante el comentario tan "fuera de lugar" que su abuela había sacado a discusión, en realidad la había tomado desprevenida…

-¿_no te das cuenta Sam_?..._tu actitud siempre a sido muy seria, no has disfrutado de la vida, te hace falta apasionarte, vivir aventuras, romances, encontrar a un hombre guapo que te quiera y también debes cambiar tu look_- la mujer de mayor edad comenzó a hablar sin cesar mientras Sam sentía que debía apuntar ese momento en la lista de "Los momentos mas embarazosos de mi vida" ¡¿desde cuando su abuela utilizaba la palabra "look"?!

-_cuando yo tenia tu edad_…- al decir estas palabras Sam sabia que una ola de vivencias y melancolía inundaría la sala de televisión en cualquier momento, y aunque ya había escuchado su historia de juventud en varias ocasiones nunca había podido tomar la frialdad necesaria para decirle a su abuela que ya le había contado mil veces…en verdad la quería mucho, aunque era algo extraña pero, bueno, a fin de cuentas toda su familia lo era…

Justo a la mitad de la historia una noticia llamo la atención de ambas dirigiendo su vista hacia la pantalla de televisión, la abuela de Sam subió el volumen y las dos contemplaron las hermosas imágenes que se proyectaban…

-_una lluvia de estrellas fugaces_…_que hermosas_…-susurro la mujer de cabello blanco observando como su nieta veía las imágenes con cierta indiferencia pero interés al mismo tiempo, parecía querer disimularlo aunque quizás no se daba cuenta de la notoriedad de su forzado semblante de negación…

-_sabes Sam, hay una leyenda que cuenta_…_que cuando una pareja que comparte un fuerte vinculo o un gran secreto ve junta una lluvia de estrellas mientras escucha a un grillo silbar, irremediablemente se enamorara y terminara junta el resto de sus días… ¿no te parece romántico?-_ pregunto emocionada cerrando los ojos en espera de la contestación de su nieta, la cual no tardo mucho en llegar…

-…_si_…-contesto con el mínimo interés levantándose del sofá- ¿quieres _algo de la cocina_?- pregunto tranquilamente después de dar una respuesta no muy interesada, quizás antes hubiera sido diferente, pero ahora las leyendas y cuentos de hadas no le atraían mucho…había aprendido que la fantasía así como el romance de ensueño no figuraban entre sus posibilidades o futuro…

Cuando se levanto del sofá ante la decepción de la mujer mayor dio un ultimo vistazo a la imagen en la pantalla, cuando se dirigía a la cocina con algunos platos fue interceptada nuevamente por las palabras de su abuela…

-_Sam_…- la llamo ligeramente obteniendo respuesta inmediata de la joven

-¿si?- pregunto observándola de reojo por encima de su hombro

-_definitivamente_…_necesitas un novio_…-comento con voz tranquila y ojos inexpresivos haciendo que Sam casi resbalara y cayera al piso con todo y platos incluidos…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿_Sam_?- Danny la había llamado una vez mas al ver como la chica se había desconectado del mundo y se sumía en pensamientos propios dejando la realidad (con todo y Danny) a un lado…

-¿_eh_?...¡_si dime_!- contesto rápidamente regresando al mundo terrenal y sorprendiendo un poco a Danny

-_tu dime, yo fui quien hizo la pregunta antes de que tu mente acompañara el viaje de las estrellas_ ¿_recuerdas_?- el tono alegre y cómico del chico logro arrebatar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de Sam, misma que no alcanzo a notar Danny y que la sola posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho lleno de nerviosismo a la joven…

-¡_claro_! _es algo único_…- respondió antes de que otra cosa sucediera mientras trataba por todos los medios de controlar su cuerpo para evitar cualquier clase de comportamiento o reacción involuntaria que pudiera delatarla…

-_la noche esta tan tranquila…-_ el chico se relajaba en aquel tranquilo lugar mientras aspiraba el fresco olor del pasto recién bañado por el aspersor de agua nocturno. Era cierto, la noche estaba demasiado apacible y lo único que alcanzaba a escucharse era el viento danzando un compás entre las hojas de los árboles moviéndose también a su ritmo…era algo muy bello pero de alguna forma Sam no podía disfrutarlo a plenitud, sentía una opresión en su pecho y un nerviosismo incomodo que no le permitía estar tranquila…acaso era la cercanía con su jefe lo que provocaba eso? ¿acaso a estas alturas tenia que preguntar algo tan obvio?, ¡claro que era el! ¿que otra cosa iba a ser? ¿el murmullo del viento? ¿la luz de la luna? ¿el silbido de aquel grillo que… un momento… ¡¿un que?!

-_vaya_…_música ambiental_- pronuncio con una sonrisa el apuesto joven haciendo que Sam se levantara rápidamente y mostrara sus intenciones de irse, la verdad es que no era supersticiosa pero…de algún modo la leyenda que le había comentado su abuela comenzaba a inquietarla, y…bueno, lo que estaba sucediendo, de algún modo tenia que escapar cuanto antes o se volvería loca con mirarlo a los ojos una vez mas… ¡¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo con ella?!

-_espera Sam, puedo llevarte, después de todo vivimos en el mismo lugar_- el chico ahora se había puesto a su lado y comenzaba a caminar a su paso, sin embargo sam necesitaba estar a solas un momento para poder pensar con calma y se disculpo diciendo que necesitaba caminar un poco…

Danny la vio alejarse poco a poco y un sentimiento indescriptible invadió sus sentidos… ¿acaso el… había pedido un deseo a la lluvia de estrellas hace un momento?...no, era una locura…además seria imposible que ese deseo se cumpliera…era algo muy descabellado, en primer lugar ¿para que había pedido eso?, en segundo ¡¿ por que?! Y en tercero…bueno creo que quedaba claro con los primeros dos… en resumen, se estaba volviendo loco…

Sam finalmente dejaba a Danny unos metros atrás, sabia que sus ojos no se habían apartado de su figura aun cuando ella caminaba disimulando la tensión que esto le provocaba…tener la mirada del chico Fentom sobre su cuerpo era demasiado frustrante, se sentía impotente, incapaz de moverse o de articular una acción cuando aquellos intensos ojos azules como el cielo la observaban fijamente…sin embargo logro sacar fuerzas y caminar normalmente llegando hasta los edificios y dando un poco de oportunidad a refugiarse del ambiente agradable que irradiaba el parque y el cielo despejado que tanta inseguridad le habían ocasionado…

-_quizás_…_lo mejor seria terminar con este trato_…-susurro con una voz baja y quebrada mientras ocultaba su mirada, no es que no pudiera hacerlo, era solo que…le era tan difícil por momentos recordar que todo lo que ahora vivía era solo una mentira…que después de algunos días…aquellas vivencias pasarían a formar parte de un montón de recuerdos falsos y que en realidad los sentimientos nunca estuvieron ahí… pero un momento… ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Acaso ella… ¡no! ¡eso no era posible! ella no podía…no debía estar…

Justo cuando se encontraba pensando profundamente escucho un ruido y una sombra aun mas tenebrosa que la oscuridad de la noche cubrió su cuerpo desde el aire…poco después una figura femenina apareció mostrando el alo de luz que la rodeaba y revelando su verdadera identidad…

-_un_… ¿_fantasma_?- pregunto atónita la joven de ojos violeta mientras en una reacción automática se ponía en posición de guardia y analizaba la figura espectral que ahora la observaba con una sutil sonrisa

-_mi nombre es Desiree_…_y tengo el poder que tu necesitas_…_que anhelas_… -susurro intensificando su mirada- _yo puedo cumplir tu deseo jovencita_…_puedo hacer que aquel chico que tanto deseas_…_sea solo para ti_…_que te pertenezca en cuerpo y alma_…- las palabras retóricas de aquella fantasma de algún modo habían entrado en lo profundo de la mente de sam… ¿hablaba en serio?...seria posible acaso que ella…que pudiera…

-_no se de que estas hablando_- contesto a la defensiva mientras intentaba sacar aquel termo de su bolsa, acción que le fue impedida cuando Desiree lanzo un rayo fantasmal de su mano tirando el termo Fentom lejos de la joven…

-_veo que aun no quieres aceptarlo_…._es una lastima_… _harían una hermosa pareja si tan solo sus sentimientos_…_fueran verdaderos_ ¿_no crees_?- la figura fantasmal de aquella mujer parecía saber el punto débil de la chica…las palabras que darían justo en donde podría resentirlas mas…aquello la lastimaba…aquellas palabras herían el corazón de Sam y Desiree lo sabia …si tan solo ella pidiera aquel deseo podría hacerse mas fuerte, ¡podría ser invencible!…pero se negaba a hacerlo… ¡aun no pedía ese deseo! ¡¡por que no lo deseaba de una vez?!

_-¿por que no me pides el corazón de aquel joven?...__ ¿tu lo quieres verdad_?..._acéptalo de una vez_…- la forma fantasmal vestida con ropas gitanas comenzaba a impacientarse… la joven frente a ella solo había bajado la vista y se negaba a hablar… ¿acaso jamás lo pediría?...bueno, al parecer tendrían que llegar a un trato…por el mal camino…

Justo cuando se disponía a atacar a Sam la joven levanto la vista decidida y observo fijamente los ojos del espectro

-¿_al fin te has decidido_?- pregunto orgullosa levantando su mano al cielo- _vamos_…_solo tienes que desearlo_…-susurro observándola con ojos intensos esperando solo la respuesta o pensamiento de Sam…

-…_yo_…- comenzó tenuemente impacientando aun mas a Descree

-…-

-…_no puedo hacer eso_…- respondió firmemente ante la frustración de Desiree

-¡¿_que_?!-reacciono de inmediato con furia mientras Sam se preparaba para el ataque que seguramente pronto llegaría, solo que antes pronuncio unas ultimas palabras…

-…_no puedes forzar el amor_…_ni siquiera deseándolo con todas tus fuerzas_…-contesto casi en una voz inaudible colmando la paciencia de la fantasma que se lanzo contra ella y comenzó atacándola con un rayo que amenazaba con dar justo en el pecho de Sam

No muy lejos de ahí Danny seguía contemplando el cielo ahora despejado y suspirando una vez mas, en realidad no se reconocía a si mismo…desde que sam y el habían hecho aquel trato ya nada era igual…no solo en su vida si no también en su mente…un mar de emociones irreconocibles inundaban todos los confines de sus pensamientos y ahora en cada nuevo pensar la chica siempre aparecía de algún modo…sin embargo aun estaba inseguro ¿en realidad estaría pensando que…aquello que sentía era… amor?, era algo impensable, después de todo la conocía muy poco, aunque era cierto que cruzo algunas palabras con ella en la secundaria, incluyendo lo de aquel anillo…pero…no era lo mismo, es decir, ahora todo había cambiado, el había cambiado y ella también…antes de que le propusiera el convenio de hacerse pasar por su prometida pocas veces la había visto por la empresa y todo lo poco convencional que había hecho era dirigirle unas cuantas miradas mientras ella no lo notaba… ¿pero eso estaba todavía dentro de lo normal no? no es que el la viera de otra forma…bueno… nunca lo había pensando…hasta hace unos minutos cuando inconcientemente pidió aquel tonto deseo…definitivamente había perdido la cordura…

-¡_arrrhgg_! _esto es una locura_, ¡¿_como voy a sobrevivir si las cosas siguen así_?!- grito con frustración mientras se ponía la mano sobre su cabeza y se recargaba sobre sus rodillas aun sentado en aquella banca

-…_inclusive pelear con fantasmas parece un juego de niños comparado con todo esto_…-susurro intranquilo dirigiendo su vista hacia los edificios a lo lejos, fue entonces cuando pudo ver unas luces brillantes bastante conocidas por el, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¡no podía seguir así, tenia que concentrarse en su deber y seguir con su vida!, además… no todo tenia que ver con Sam… ¿o si?

Se aseguro de no ser visto por nadie e inmediatamente levantando los brazos unos aros luminosos lo envolvieron transformándolo en "Danny Phantom", se elevo al cielo y en vuelo se dirigió hacia donde los destellos se originaban…

-----------

-_vaya_…_nunca un humano me había dado batalla, debo decir que estoy impresionada_- Desiree observaba atenta a la chica quien se encontraba muy lastimada por la lucha que intentaba sostener, la verdad es que estaba en desventaja por que no llevaba las armas que solía cargar con ella, siempre había tratado de ser precavida pero como ya era costumbre la mala suerte parecía perseguirla desde hacia unos días…

-_no importa cuanto lo intentes_…_no pediré ese deseo_…-con mucho esfuerzo Sam podía pronunciar las palabras, la verdad es que estaba tan cansada y las heridas en su cuerpo le habían hecho perder algo de sangre nublando su vista… ¿en realidad iba a morir así? sin…admitir realmente lo que sentía…sin ver en sus ojos aquel rostro que no podía abandonar su mente… sin ver a Danny…una vez mas…

Yéndose el último resquicio de fuerza la chica solo pudo apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y precipitarse al suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para correr o hacer algún movimiento…

La fantasma observo como caía semi-inconsciente al suelo y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, levanto su mano en dirección a la joven y un rayo de energía comenzó a formarse alrededor de ella amenazando con golpear en dirección a la chica, cuando finalmente estaba por hacerlo un segundo rayo desvió la trayectoria del primero impidiendo que impactara su objetivo y toda la atención de Desiree se enfoco en el responsable…

-¡¡_tu_!!- grito molesta al ver la figura en el cielo que ni siquiera se había molestado en verla, solo observaba el cuerpo lastimado sobre el suelo con una mirada incomprensible en sus ojos…

-_Desiree_…- pronuncio tenuemente mientras sentía como la furia se acumulaba en sus venas y ahora finalmente le dirigía una intensa mirada mostrando en sus ojos un brillo poco común…

-…_que_… ¡¿_QUE LE HAS HECHO_?!- grito fuertemente en un instante sorprendiendo un poco a la fantasma por el tono tan intenso y amenazador que llevaban sus palabras

-_vaya_…_por lo que veo tenia razón_… ¿_significa mucho para ti cierto_?, _¿quien lo iba a imaginar?_…-las preguntas en cierta forma burlescas de Desiree junto a su tono irónico de voz terminaron por acabar con la poca paciencia que mantenía al joven sin movimiento, en realidad estaba así por que miles de pensamientos invadían su mente…la reacción de sus sentidos al momento de ver a sam…herida en el suelo…no podía siquiera describirlos con palabras… sin perder tiempo ya se había acercado a la chica y tomándola entre sus brazos comprobó que se encontraba herida pero estable y solo en estado de inconciencia…

Sin ánimos de "platicar" el joven fantasma lucho contra Desiree con todas sus fuerzas y lanzando en cada ataque un poco de la furia que su cuerpo no era capaz de contener por mas tiempo, se sentía demasiado molesto y es que no era para menos ¡¿como se atrevía Desiree a causarle tal daño a su prometida?!, es decir… ¡¿a Sam!?

La pelea no duro mucho, el furor de Danny era incontenible y la mujer fantasma lo experimento de la peor manera acabando encerrada en el termo Fentom que siempre llevaba con el…

Sin tiempo que perder se acerco a la chica y la llamo suavemente tratando de hacerla reaccionar…lo que obtuvo fue un quejido y una sutil reacción mientras la chica lo veía en su forma fantasmal con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y la conciencia aun no recuperada por completo…

-…_Sam_…-volvió a pronunciar su nombre con preocupación…

Justo después de cargarla entre sus brazos preparándose para iniciar el vuelo y llevarla a un hospital la chica había levantado su mano con un poco de dificultad y ahora acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Danny quien se sobresalto ante el inesperado contacto…

-¿_Sam_?...-pregunto nervioso y sorprendido mientras sentía aun la mirada perdida de la joven sobre su rostro…

-…Danny…-empezó suavemente con las pocas fuerzas que aun su conciencia le permitía tener-…_la verdad es que_…_te amo_…- susurro con ternura y la mas dulce de las sonrisas mientras su conciencia finalmente se vencía y dejaba caer su mano privando ya al joven de aquel tibio contacto…

-…- el chico se quedo inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el horizonte… no pudo pensar ni pronunciar nada en esos momentos…su vuelo por el aire se había pospuesto por que ni siquiera era capaz de realizar acción alguna…

…acaso… ¿había escuchado bien?...era posible que ella…acabara de decir que… ¿lo amaba?...

Continuara o.O


	7. Persuadiendo al corazón

Wahhh!! Por favor disculpen la horrible tardanza!!! ;; lo siento mucho, espero sinceramente que este cap. les agrade y compense un poquito la espera…lo siento en verdad TT Muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajes!! Los aprecio mucho gracias!!! n.n

**Un sentimiento…****¿fingido?**

**Cáp. ****7 "Persuadiendo al corazón"**

_-__"Danny…la verdad es que…te amo…"-_

Aquellas palabras continuaban repitiéndose sin cesar dentro de su mente seguidas por aquel eco perturbante… abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un ambiente familiar y las paredes y techo que se habían grabado en su memoria al ser la única visión en las recientes noches de insomnio…

Se levanto bruscamente para después tocar su cabeza y exclamar un ligero quejido de dolor que alcanzo a ser escuchado por los habitantes del cuarto más cercano

La puerta se abrió enseguida y unas personas entraron aproximándose a la joven que se encontraba acostada en la cama

-¡¿_Sam_?! ¿_Cómo te sientes_?- el primero en acercarse a la joven había sido el dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos azules a los que Sam era tan vulnerable, en cuanto el chico le tomo la mano su cuerpo reacciono de forma inesperada y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría sus venas sin freno alguno, fue entonces que se vio obligada a retirar su mano bruscamente, acción que fue notada por los recién llegados sorprendió a Danny y también a los padres de él quienes intercambiaron miradas extrañados…

-_estoy_…_bien gracias_…-respondió tratando de calmar un poco la tensión que se había formado debido a su precipitada acción, inmediatamente después y para disipar un poco mas el ambiente incomodo decidió aclarar sus dudas pues no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior…excepto aquellas palabras que no dejaban de repetirse en su memoria…

-¿_Cómo llegue aquí_?- pregunto ya mas repuesta tratando de modificar su postura a una mas cómoda, el chico de cabello negro al ver sus intenciones le ayudo a acomodar la almohada rápidamente, ¿era su imaginación o se comportaba de forma extraña?

-_Danny te trajo hasta aquí_- respondió con una sonrisa el padre del joven mientras Maddie asentía de igual forma

-_Al parecer te encontró en ese estado mientras regresaba a la casa y supuso que habías tenido un accidente, después de ir a hospital y verificar que tus cuidados podían hacerse en casa decidió traerte aquí_- aclaró finalmente ante la mirada cohibida del chico

Fue entonces que Sam recordó lo que había sucedido…aquella batalla…Desiree y…las palabras que había pronunciado casi inconciente…definitivamente no fueron producto de su imaginación… ¡realmente le había dicho a Danny que lo amaba!

Cuando estuvo a punto de soltar un sonido de exclamación su acción fue interrumpida por la madre de Danny quien se acerco a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba y la observo más detenidamente…

-_pero dinos cariño,_ ¿_que fue lo que te sucedió_?- pregunto curiosa la mujer de ojos azules ocasionando nerviosismo en ambos chicos al recordar que no podían revelar la verdadera razón ya que la identidad secreta de Danny quedaría expuesta…

Sam observo como Danny comenzaba a sudar de los nervios, y no podía culparlo, si lo delataba todo por lo que había trabajado se arruinaría, eso sin contar la empresa y el hecho de que sus padres quizás lo atacarían con el arma mas cercana que encontraran…

-_la verdad es que_…-dio una pausa de unos segundo improvisando rápidamente- estaba _distraída y no tuve cuidado al cruzar la calle, de pronto solo sentí un fuerte golpe…y es todo lo que recuerdo_- afirmó nerviosamente mientras el chico la observaba aliviado y agradecido al mismo tiempo…

-_la buena noticia es que tus heridas no fueron tan graves_- Jack se acerco a la joven y la observo con mas cuidado comprobando que tenia razón, ella solo sonrió un poco nerviosa y después de unas palabras mas la pareja adulta decidió retirarse dejando solos a Sam y a Danny ahora inmersos en una atmósfera incomoda…

Estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, ambos pensando en las palabras que podrían decirle al otro, aun no se habían visto a los ojos pues Danny había comprobado que "su prometida" se encontraba bien y ahora su preocupación por ese asunto pasaba a segundo termino cediéndole el lugar a el otro asunto que no abandonaba su mente desde la noche anterior…

Sam por su parte observaba hacia la ventana rogando por que el chico que se encontraba cerca de ella no volteara bruscamente en su dirección pues el corazón podría salírsele del pecho al hacerlo…se sentía tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo intranquila…ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho a Danny….su confesión…en realidad había expuesto sus sentimientos… ¿por qué?... ¿por que había pensado en la posibilidad de no verlo mas? … ¿de que moriría sin haber aclarado sus sentimientos hacia el? …a pesar de lo mucho que había luchado contra su razón y de casi haber perdido la batalla pudo finalmente aclarar el agua turbia de emociones que no dejaban ver con claridad lo que su corazón decía…ahora finalmente lo sabia, sabia que sin poder evitarlo el amor nació dentro de ella hacia la persona de la que menos debía enamorarse… y de que forma de lo había hecho, estaba demasiado enamorada, había perdido toda conciencia y podía estar segura de que cualquier cosa que el chico le pidiera ella lo haría sin titubear…estaba ciega por él…sus ojos no veían otra cosa, su mente no pensaba en nada mas, sus sentidos solo reconocían su piel, su esencia, su presencia…en realidad había sucedido…se había enamorado perdidamente de su jefe mientras sostenían un falso compromiso y aunque estaba consiente del posible arrepentimiento el resto de su vida…aun tenia una esperanza, un pequeño vestigio de fe que su corazón guardaba celosamente y que podría darle la fuerza necesaria para confesarle nuevamente al chico sus sentimientos…si, tenia que hacerlo, era momento de que abriera su alma a la verdad…era inútil seguir negándolo…después de que el chico escucho esa confesión ella no podía simplemente negar lo que había dicho, no podía solo decir: "¿yo? no quise decir eso, disculpa es que estaba casi inconsciente"

Lo mas probable es que él le preguntaría…quizás de ese modo ella tendría la fuerza necesaria para que aquellas palabras salieran nuevamente de sus labios… este era el momento…

_-yo_…- el chico irrumpió abruptamente en el silencio de la habitación y Sam no pudo evitar la reacción automática de su cuerpo llevando sus ojos en dirección a Danny quien aun no la veía pero que mantenía la cabeza baja…podía sentirse su nerviosismo a kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba en el mismo estado que Sam, ambos no podían evitar que la ansiedad devorara sus sentidos con cada segundo que transcurría… la tensión era insoportable, inclusive para un chico como él que había estado acostumbrado a sobre llevar grandes presiones en la empresa, ahora pasaba por una situación mas complicada que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes…

Había transcurrido una eternidad desde que Danny pronuncio aquella palabra…después de eso su cuerpo se había detenido en un pensamiento largo como si estuviera realmente analizando lo que tenia que decir…la espera era realmente frustrante y el ambiente de aquella habitación era casi insufrible…¿por que tenían que pasar por esto? acaso el estaba pensando lo mismo que ella… ¿seria posible que el también lo sintiera…?

-_Danny_…_la verdad es que_…-después de la pausa del joven y de tomar un poco de aire Sam se decidió a hablar…finalmente le confesaría a Danny que todo lo que le había confesado…que aquellas palabras…habían salido de su corazón…que todo era cierto. Ya no habia nada que ocultar…no podía negarlo, no era capaz después de saber que Danny lo había escuchado… no habría lugar para arrepentimientos, esta vez no…

-_las palabras que_…_te dije_…-con todo el esfuerzo posible que su cuerpo le permitía y el poco aire que era capaz de respirar en ese momento trato de continuar observando la espalda del joven quien aun no volteaba…se encontraba tan nerviosa…le era imposible pronunciar las palabras con la fuerza necesaria para ser audibles…sentía que solo Danny era capaz de escucharla en esos momentos…solo él…

-…_ayer_…_lo que quise decir_…- ¡es que te amo! gritaba en su interior mientras su frustración crecía al no ser capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta…tomo un poco mas de aire y cerro los ojos fuertemente, ¡era ahora o nunca!

-…_que yo te_...-

-_lo se_…-susurro el chico cerca de ella, un susurro que fue equivalente a un fuerte grito en los odios de Sam…

Todos sus sentidos se detuvieron al escucharlo…

…él… lo sabia…y… ¿lo aceptaba?... ¡¡lo aceptaba!! …eso significaba que…

La felicidad de Sam fue tan grande que sintió como su corazón acelero a mil por hora en ese momento…las lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos…jamás pensó que llegaría aquel momento… sabia que su razón le había exigido que abandonara aquellos sentimientos prohibidos hacia su jefe…conocía las consecuencias…había tomado el riesgo y finalmente su razón perdía la lucha contra el corazón… ¡¡Danny había aceptado sus sentimientos!!...no lo podía creer…todo era tan maravilloso…tan mágico… ¡su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento por tratar de contener tanta emoción!

Las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos no pudieron contenerse por mas tiempo en la cordura de la chica y haciendo a un lado las sabanas que impedían su camino se levanto de la cama… sin embargo no pudo acercarse lo suficiente a él pues su acción fue interrumpida cuando el chico hablo nuevamente…

-_lo se_…_se que_…_estabas casi inconciente y que en realidad lo que dijiste_…-bajo la cabeza un poco y continuo- ¡_se que en realidad no hablabas en serio_! _jajaja_! - el tono tranquilo y relajado de Danny fue un ráfaga de viento helado para la chica que se había quedado inmóvil solo a centímetros de él, el chico se encontraba de espaldas y a Sam no le era posible ver su rostro pero…el tono que impregnaban sus palabras…no…no podía ser cierto…no…

-¡_Danny yo_!- la chica intento desesperadamente hablar pero nuevamente sus palabras fueron cortadas por el joven de ojos azules que ahora se había volteado hacia ella y le ofrecía una tranquila sonrisa

-¿_es una locura no crees_?, _después de todo nosotros solo tenemos un contrato y dentro de unos días todo volverá a ser como antes_- aclaro con un tono normal de voz sin notar que cada palabra que pronunciaba era una daga filosa que se clavaba en el pecho de la joven desangrándola por dentro…

-_descuida, solo tendremos que soportar unos días mas y después todo volverá a la normalidad,_ ¡_ah_! _por cierto muchas gracias por cubrirme, sentía que mis padres descubrirían mi identidad secreta, en verdad te lo agradezco_- el chico había sonreído nuevamente…. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho?...no importaba, por que para Sam cada vez que lo hacia su corazón se detenía… ¿Cómo le podía decía eso?...como era tan cruel para decirlo así…¡¡como se atrevía a negar lo que ella había confesado!!…

Que equivocado estaba su corazón…él…Danny… no sentía nada por ella después de todo… todos sus sentimientos estaban estrictamente ligados a aquel contrato…solo a eso…

-…_soy una tonta_…-susurro dolorosamente mientras escondía la mirada detrás de su cabello tan negro como la noche…como la oscuridad…misma que ahora recorría su alma y su cuerpo sumiéndola en la desesperanza y en el sufrimiento…

-¿_que dijiste Sam_?- el chico curioso pregunto al no haber escuchado claramente las palabras de la chica, ella guardo todas sus emociones y contesto de la forma mas tranquila que pudo…

-¡_nada_!- respondió rápidamente volteando su cuerpo para que el chico no viera las lágrimas que ahora comenzaban a descender de sus ojos hinchados por el sufrimiento que su cuerpo con trabajo podía soportar

-_descuida, tienes razón, lo que dije fue una locura,_ _seguramente estaba muy cansada_- la joven extendió los brazos al cielo y fingió un bostezo aparentando cansancio, y la verdad es que lo estaba…pero no por las heridas de su cuerpo, si no por tener que soportar las heridas que poco a poco la destruían por dentro…aquellas palabras de Danny…su sonrisa… ¡todo!, era una tortura insoportable verlo a los ojos…

-_creo que dormiré un poco mas_- argumentó finalmente regresando a la cama y acostándose en ella dando la espalda al chico nuevamente, no podía dejar que él la viera así, tenia que ser fuerte y sostener con una apariencia normal aquellos segundos con él…al menos hasta que estuviera sola y pudiera gritar en su aislamiento el infierno que vivía por dentro…

-_esta bien, por cierto no te preocupes, no es necesario que vayas al trabajo todavía, necesitas recuperarte_- el chico hablo comprensivamente mientras ella asentía aun de espaldas con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban…cuanto le rogaba al cielo que finalmente abandonara aquella habitación… ¡no podía soportarlo mas! ¡no resistía escuchar su voz! ¡oler su colonia, ¡sentir su respiro! ¡simplemente no podía! era demasiado para ella en esos momentos…demasiado para su lastimado corazón que ahora se desfragmentaba en pedazos lentamente…

El chico no obtuvo respuesta pero lo atribuyo al cansancio de la joven así que abrió la puerta con cuidado y abandono el cuarto en silencio, en el momento en que Sam escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse toda su fachada de normalidad se deshizo y su verdadero sentir salio a la luz, puso sus dos manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, repitiéndose mil veces lo tonta que había sido por enamorarse de su jefe y por tener tan solo una pequeña esperanza de que él se fijaría en ella… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?...como pudo soñar que "Danny Fentom, el famoso empresario y hombre mas codiciado en Amity park" se fijaría en alguien como…ella…

Escondió su cara en la almohada violentamente y siguió desahogando su alma mientras el suave objeto se impregnaba con una muestra visible del sufrimiento de la chica…

Mientras tanto Danny una vez que salio del cuarto camino sin detenerse hasta la puerta de entrada, se había disculpado con sus padres que tomaban café en el comedor para salir rápidamente del departamento, ellos lo observaron extrañados y la madre de Danny noto de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con el…su actitud no era normal y tomando un poco mas de café pensó en investigar lo que sucedía…

La identidad secreta de Danny se hizo presente en cuanto el chico salio del departamento y sin perder tiempo se elevo al cielo alejándose lo mas posible del lugar en el que minutos antes había dicho aquellas palabras…le dolía demasiado estar cerca de ese sitio

recordándose a si mismo lo que había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad…todo aquello torturaba su mente…

Se detuvo en un callejón minutos después…estuvo sin movimiento lo que pareció una eternidad y sin previo aviso un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta hacia el cielo, con furia golpeo el suelo con el puño haciendo temblar la tierra y desprendiendo un poco de esta creando un orificio debajo de el…

Continuo con la cabeza baja y el puño sobre la muestra de frustración que había hecho segundos atrás… su cabello blanco como la luz de la luna cubría aquellos ojos intensos que tanto lo caracterizaban y con los que podría inmovilizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos fijamente…

Su cuerpo se venció y dejándose caer de rodillas apretó ambos puños con fuerza… ¿Cómo había dicho aquellas palabras?... ¿como había dejado que Sam pensara que no le importaba?... ¡¿Cómo?!

Había vivido horas de angustia mientras la chica era atendida en el hospital el día anterior, pero cuando los médicos le dijeron que en realidad sus heridas no eran tan graves sintió como su corazón saltaba de la inmensa alegría que esto le había provocado… jamás pensó que…llegaría a preocuparse a tal grado por alguien…llegar a sentir tanta preocupación por una persona y al mismo tiempo tanta felicidad al saber que estaba bien…tanto jubilo y dicha como para transformarse en ese mismo lugar y salir volando hacia el cielo sin importarle el mundo…de no pensar en nada ni en nadie mas que en ella…

Sin embargo…las horas de soledad que antes había pasado a la espera de noticias…habían sido de constante ansiedad… aquella frase que había salido de los labios de Sam…no era capaz de sacarla de su cabeza, estaba constantemente inquietándolo…asechándolo… sabiendo que su corazón estaba guardando celosamente aquellos sentimientos y forzándolos a salir…

"_Danny…la verdad es que…te amo…"_

Movió frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro al recordarlo…no podía negarlo por mas tiempo…irremediablemente se había enamorado…Sam despertaba en él sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado…estaba totalmente loco, lo sabia…y realmente debía estarlo para haber dicho aquellas frases tan carentes de verdad…

Pero… no quería engañarse… él sabia perfectamente que aquella frase que Sam había pronunciado en realidad no era producto de su corazón y que todo había sido originado por aquel tonto deseo…

Al recordarlo volvió a golpear el suelo con furia, ¡¿Por qué había deseado eso?! ¡¿por que deseó que Sam dijera: "Te amo…Danny"?! ¡¡¡¿por que??!!!

¡¡Todo era culpa de Desiree!!, aquella fantasma…si ella no le hubiera concedido aquel deseo…si no hubiera hecho por medio de sus poderes que Sam pensara que lo amaba y pronunciara aquello que no sentía en verdad…todo hubiera sido…distinto…

jamás pensó que llegaría a suceder… ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Desiree aparecería?...antes de eso solo era…un simple deseo pedido a una lluvia de estrellas…

Pesadamente se levanto y recargo su cuerpo en una de las paredes de aquel oscuro y desolado callejón elevando su vista al cielo…

No soportaría vivir otra mentira…ya era suficiente con todo lo que había sucedido y ahora…escuchar la falsa confesión de Sam lo había hecho tan feliz a pesar de todo…en ese momento sus dudas se habían despejado…la amaba, ¡en verdad la amaba demasiado!...era solo que…ella no sentía lo mismo…y no hubiera soportado una negación de su parte…un: "disculpa Danny, no se por que lo dije" ó "¿en realidad dije eso? no lo recuerdo…"

Hubiera sido demasiado para él… su corazón se habría roto en mil pedazos al escucharlo…

No quería presionarla…sabia de antemano que Sam no quería enamorarse de él… sus acciones hablaban por si solas…el hecho de que ella siempre rehusaba un contacto con él, como volteaba la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraban… era obvio que solo estaba a su lado por el pacto que hicieron y que no podía verlo como nada mas que su…jefe…

Guardar una esperanza era una tontería y a pesar de que su razón lo entendía…su alma se negaba a aceptarlo…simplemente no podía persuadir a su corazón y negar lo que ahora le gritaba, que estaba enamorado de la chica con la que tenia un contrato de "falsos sentimientos"

¿Cómo podía explicar esto?... no podía…sabia que el corazón guarda motivos que desconoce la razón…y que aunque se empeñara en negarlo…seria inútil…no hay fuerza mas grande en este mundo que el poder del corazón…

Aunque le doliera en el alma y solo intentarlo le costara la vida…aun así cuando el trato terminara se alejaría para siempre de la mujer que amaba…no podía hacer otra cosa…así como sabia que le era imposible persuadir al corazón de Sam para que volteara en dirección a él…

Esto era algo…en lo que sus poderes no podían intervenir y en donde era tan humano como todos los demás…

--------------------

"_Lo sentimos, el numero que a marcado no existe, favor de rectificarlo…"_

-_Cariño_, ¿_ya intentaste localizar a nuestra hija_?- un hombre de brillante cabello rubio se había acercado a su esposa acomodando su corbata, ella le había dirigido una mirada aun con el teléfono en su oído…

-_si, esta es la 4 vez que le llamo pero el número que me dio_ ¡_no existe_!- exclamo la mujer de ojos vedes colgando el teléfono nuevamente y revisando con detenimiento los números impresos en aquel papel…

-¿_y ahora que haremos_?, _ya se acerca el día y Sam aun no da señales de vida_- el hombre mayor de nombre Jeremy Manson mostró una mirada de preocupación en su rostro que llamo la atención de la mujer a su lado

-_no te preocupes, estoy segura que Sam ya leyó la carta que puse en su maleta así que no hay por que preocuparse, en cualquier momento nos llamara, lo mas seguro es que tenga mucho trabajo pero antes de la fecha ella se comunicara, no te preocupes cariño, si no nos ha hablado es por que no tiene problema y aceptara, de lo contrario ya se hubiera negado _¿_no crees_?- con una tranquila voz la madre de Sam trato de calmar la ansiedad de su esposo y terminando la conversación decidieron salir, confiados en que Sam conocía ya la información que guardaba aquel misterioso sobre…

Aquel sobre que por ahora…se hallaba en un lugar difícil de encontrar…

Continuara… o.o


End file.
